The Mentis Stone
by Cyburst
Summary: Centuries ago an ancient relic of great power, was thrown into another world. Now that relic has resurfaced and chosen its newest bearer, who will use its power to change his life forever.
1. The Stone

The city of Canterlot was as busy yet peaceful as it was on any other day. The people were all busy living there day to day lives, we find the young man named Flash Sentry walking through town with a frown on his face.

His life had begun to feel very mundane recently. His grades remained just fine, thanks to his friend Twilight Sparkle helping him study. His band was also doing okay, with them having several gigs over the last few weeks.

The real problem was his home life. His mother had died several years ago, when he was barely old enough to remember her. His father was a business man, who was always on a business trip and rarely ever home. Growing up, Flash was always surrounded by nannies who would look after him until he was old enough to look after himself.

Now his life was incredibly stagnant. His house, he had not thought of it as a home in years, was very large and usually felt empty with just him living there. Much of the time, he would stay out of it for as long as possible and when he did return he would almost always go straight to bed.

Today he was simply walking through town, since all of his friends were currently busy and unable to hang out with him.

He looked down at his phone and saw only five minutes had passed his he last checked, making him sigh before looking around. It was then he noticed his wanderings had lead him to an era of town he did not really know, where simple rarely visited shops stood.

Flash sighed again as he continued to walk down the street, feeling absolutely bored at the fact he had nothing to do. That boredom was soon broken, when he turned to corner and felt himself run into someone and both fall towards the ground.

"Ow," he moaned as he rubbed his head, "sorry."

"It's fine."

Flash's eyes went wide at that voice, making him actually turn towards its owner before feeling his heart tighten at the sight of Twilight Sparkle.

Despite giving up on ever being in a relationship with her, mainly due to the fact that she was dating another guy, Flash still felt a small twinge whenever he was around her. Despite this though, Flash still managed to form a friendship with her.

Flash picked himself up and held out his hand. "We've got to stop pumping into each other like this."

Twilight nodded and took the hand before being pull back to her feet. "Maybe we should just try watching where we're going," she joked while brushing herself down.

Flash chuckled at that. "That would help, yeah. So what are you doing on this side of town?"

"Nothing much," Twilight replied. "My friends were all busy, so I'm just walking around and my wanders lead me here."

"Same," Flash said. "We must be pretty boring people, if we're spending our Saturday alone and with nothing to do."

Twilight giggled, a sound that Flash could not help enjoying. "We're not alone now, so let's do something together."

Flash felt his checks begin to heat up, as he blushed at the idea of doing something with her. Shaking his head he turned back to her and nodded. "Sure, let's go."

With that the two continued to wander around the unknown part of town, looking through the windows of the many stores and seeing what they had inside. Flash slowly felt himself relax more and more, until he started acting like he usually did around his friends.

Eventually, he and Twilight came to the end of the street and where about to step back into the more well known part of Canterlot. But just before they did, Flash suddenly stopped.

Twilight turned to him. "You okay?"

Flash did not answer, instead he slowly turned to look down an alley he had not noticed before. He was not sure why, but he suddenly felt compelled to walk down it. It was as if something wall calling to him.

"Flash?"

He turned back to Twilight and saw the concerned look on her face.

"Sorry," he said before looking back down the alley, "it's just...I don't know. I suddenly really want to know what's down that alley."

Twilight looked passed him and saw the alley, Flash noticing she too did not seem to be aware of it before. She turned to Flash and looked nervous. "I don't know."

"It'll only be for a moment," he replied before walking down the alley. Twilight was on his heel.

They went into the dark alley way until they turned a corner and saw it, a small funny looking shop that had been hidden away. The entire building was hidden in the shadow of another larger building, making it hard to read the sign above the doorway.

_Mysterious Oddities_

After reading it aloud, both Flash and Twilight glanced at each other until they both shrugged and reached for the door.

Spinning the handle and opening the door, they cringed at the creaking sound. Once it was opened, they both peered inside and saw that despite its out look it was quite well lit.

Flash was the first one to step inside.

The store was filled with many wooden shelves, which were all holding jars filled with who knows what.

The two of them slowly looked around at the many curious items that dawned the shelf, both confused by what they were looking at.

"Greetings!"

The two spun around and saw a woman standing behind a counter. she was the same age as Principle Celestia, but her skin was black and her hair was a dark blue. She was wearing a dark green blouse and a black skirt.

The woman looked at the teens and smiled. "It's rare that people find my little shop. It's obvious your both very special."

"Thanks," Flash replied, "I think. We're just looking."

"By all means," the woman said as she rested her arm on the counter. "My name is Chris. If there's anything you'd like to know more about, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you," Twilight said before the two of them began moving through the aisles.

There were many odd things that caught their eye, but nothing stood out enough for the two of them to want to further inquire about.

But Flash oddly felt a strange insistence in the back of his mind, telling him to keep looking.

Then he saw it.

On a table at the very back of the store, sat a small wooden box. It looked very old, ancient even, and had many different shapes carved into it.

Flash stepped up to it and once again felt that strange feeling, telling him to open the box and look inside. He did so, slowly lifting the lid and glancing inside.

Sitting on a violet cushion, was a necklace of some kind. It was a light blue crystal with string running through a hole in the top that looped around, with a pair of small orbs on either side. It was about three inches in length and glowed with an unusual aura.

Flash reached into the box and pulled out the crystal, looking it over as he did. He continued to stare at the crystal, feeling like whatever it was was talking to him.

"Flash?"

The teen looked away from the crystal and saw Twilight standing next to him, looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I don't know," Flash replied before looking at the crystal again. "This thing...I feels like it's talking to me."

"So you're the one."

They both turned to see Chris was standing a few feet away, gazing at him curiously. She stepped over to them and took the crystal from Flash before turning around.

"Come with me. I have much to tell you." With that she walked off, leaving the two teens perplexed.

They glanced at one another, but both shrugged and decided to follow.

Chris lead them to a door, which had been locked before she unlocked it, and through into some kind of back room. There was a small two person couch, a coffee table and a single seat couch.

"Take a seat," Chris told them. "I'll make us some tea before I explain what's happening."

Flash and Twilight did as they were told and sat on the two man couch, while Chris walked out of the room. She returned a few minutes later with a tray holding a tea pot and three cups, which she placed on table before sitting down and pouring the tea.

They both took a cup when offered and began sipping it, as Chris sat back and pulled out the gem.

"So," Twilight said, "what's so special about that stone?"

Chris smiled. "This my dear is the Mentis Stone, a powerful artefact that can bend a person to the wielders will."

Flash and Twilight glanced at each other in concern before looking back at the woman. "Are you saying it can control people's minds?"

"That's right," Chris replied. "Of course, the effectiveness varies depending on the person it is used on. The stronger the persons mental will, the less effective the stone will be. A truly strong minded individual can throw off the effects completely. However, the stone itself cannot be wielded by just anyone. It must choose its user."

"And you think that user is me?" Flash asked as he and Twilight finished their teas and put the cups on the table.

"It would seem so," Chris said. "Centuries ago the stone was forged in another world, where it's creator used its power to control the minds of many weak minded beings to do their will. But then the creator came across a being whose mind was so strong, that they were able to completely fight off the magic and take the stone. Fearing the stones power, they threw it into a world were magic didn't exist. This world. They believed that the stone couldn't work here, but they were wrong. The stone had enough power to stay active, as long as it didn't use its power to often. So it went into a hibernation of sorts, only using its power when it found someone who could keep it safe until the time came for its next true wielder to discover it."

Flash and Twilight glanced at each other worriedly, both feeling they knew which world that stone came from.

"Over the last year the stone has been acting oddly," Chris explained. "Its almost as if it isn't scared it'll lose power anymore, like the magic it uses is now almost unlimited."

"It must have been when Equestrian Magic came into our world," Twilight told Flash. "We need to tell the others about this." She tried to stand up, but suddenly her legs gave out and she fell back onto the couch.

Flash tried to do the same, but he too felt a sudden dizziness and fell backwards. "What's happening?" He then heard Chris smile, as she stood back up and walked over to them.

"Don't worry," she said. "The dizziness is only temporary."

Flash and Twilight both raised an eyebrow at this, until they both looked down at the tea pot and realised what had happened. They'd been drugged.

"I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you, that you were too good hearted to accept that Mentis Stones power. I also knew you were too strong minded to use it on you, so I had to weaken you."

Flash watched as she slowly leaned down and placed her hand on his knee, only to then slowly trial it up his leg.

"There are many ways of weakening a mind enough for the stone to be used on them. Drugging a victim is certainly one way, clouding a mind just enough for them to be susceptible to it power." She finally placed a hand on his crotch. "But the truly best way to use the stone, is to first mentally and physically exhaust the one you wish to use it on. And the best way to do that...is sexual release."

Flash and Twilight's eyes went wide hearing this. Was she serious? She intended to make Flash orgasm, in order to weakening him enough to use the stone on him.

Flash could already feeling himself growing hard at the gentle rubbing that Chris was performing on him.

However, in that moment she took her hand away from him. "Oh, but you don't want an old woman like me doing that." She then turned to Twilight and smiled and evil smile. "I'm sure your girlfriend will be more then willing to do it."

Twilight's eyes went wide behind her glasses, as she watched the woman lift the Mentis Stone in front of her eyes.

Flash was stunned as he watched Chris wave the necklace in front of Twilight's face, as a glow started to emit from it.

"No," he heard Twilight whisper as she shook her head while trying to fight off the stones power. "Don't do this."

Chris's smile intensified, as she raised the crystal to her forehead and touched it with the point. The stone glowed and Twilight's eyes began to cloud over. "Help your boyfriend with his little problem." She pulled the stone away from Twilight's head and her eyes returned to normal, then she helped move the girl until she was kneeling in front of Flash's lap.

Once there, Twilight's hands moved over to the zip of Flash's pants and started to pull it downwards. "Twilight," he weakly said, "stop."

"I can't," tears were beginning to leak out of her eyes as she finished unzipping him. "My body's moving on its own." He hand reached into his pants and grasped his cock, making him moan out as she gripped it. His hissed when she was a little too tight, causing her to loosen the grip until it was just right before pulling it out.

As soon as it was freed from its confines, Flash dick shot up for all the world to see. Both Chris and Twilight's eyes went wide at the sight. It was not even half erect, but it was already six inches long and as thick as Twilight's wrist. Twilight didn't have time to say anything as she started unconsciously jacking him off, Flash unleashing a plethora of moans as his cock grew harder and harder.

Eventually, Flash's nine and a half in cock stood completely upright and Chris just smiled. "Well it's obvious to see why the stone chose you as its wielder. It'd be a crime to have something like that and not use it for its intended purposes." She turned to Twilight, "see how he tastes." Twilight's tears increased as she opened her mouth and let out her tongue, using it to lick the side of Flash's dick.

He moaned loudly as this happened, the pleasure to much for him. He almost came right then and there, but remembering what was gonna happen if he did he dug deep and tried to think of things that would destroy his mood.

"So," Chris asked as she stared down at Twilight, "how's he taste. Be honest?"

Twilight tried to bite her tongue, not wanting to say what she thought, but the stone's control over her was to strong. "He...tastes good. I thought it would taste all sweaty and gross...but it's...it taste's really good." Her tears were flowing if full force now.

"Good girl. Keep it up." Twilight did so, continuing to lick the cock and making Flash moan even more. This went on for a few minutes, Twilight licking at his dick while Flash did everything he could to keep himself from blowing his load. Eventually, Chris grew impatient. "Enough licking. Suck him, like a real slut."

Twilight wanted to reply, saying she wasn't a slut, but she didn't get the chance as she opened her mouth wide put her lips around Flash's cock. The head was first and almost filled her whole mouth, meaning she gagged when she tried to suck in more.

Twilight had no idea what she was doing. Sure, she knew the basics of sexual intercourse, but she had never truly thought about actually doing it. All she could do was try and get her mouth as wide as she could and try not to bite him. Slowly, she managed to get about three inches into her mouth with he head beginning to go down her throat.

Flash was in heaven, the feeling of Twilight's mouth around his dick like nothing he'd ever felt before. But that wasn't a good thing, as he continued to try and imagine unsexy images in his head to keep him from blowing his load. He even went so far as to remember the time he'd walked in on his nanny as she was getting out of the show. The woman had been almost seventy years old, so she wasn't what you'd call a looker. It seemed to be doing the trick, making his urge to cum lessen. But that only drove Twilight to try harder.

The girl cried out as she tried to force of the cock down her gullet, which began to block her airway.

Her survival instincts seemed to overpower the stones power and get her to pull her head back, but a hand suddenly appeared on the back of her head and pushed her back down. "Oh no," Chris told her. "Not yet." She then pulled Twilight's head back a bit before pushing it down again, making her bob her head around the cock and cutting off her air. "Through the nose." Twilight did as she was told and breathed through her nose, getting just enough air to not pass out as as finally got half Flash's did down her throat. "Now carefully play with his balls, boys like that."

Flash cried out as he felt a light pressure wrap around his balls and begin to fondle them, the mental image he'd been picturing flying right out of his head as his brain was shutting down from the feeling. "Oh god," he let out. "I...I can't."

Chris smiled up at him as she took her hand off of Twilight's head, the girl continuing to bob her up and down as she got another inch inside her, and stepped around the sofa until she was standing behind Flash. The Mentis Stone was still in her hand.

Flash didn't notice, as he'd closed his eyes while the pressure in his dick built up. "Twilight," he moaned out, "I'm sorry. I...I can't hold-" He didn't get to finish, as the dam finally burst and he came inside Twilight's mouth.

The girl was taken completely by surprise, as Flash shot his load down her throat. Not wanting to choke, she started swallowing all that she could. But not matter how much she swallowed, she could not keep up with Flash's release and her cheeks were soon bulging as the excess filled her mouth and began to dribble out the side.

Flash continued to cum and his brain was completely overwhelmed by the pleasure, which was exactly what Chris was waiting for.

Before Flash could recover from the feeling, he suddenly felt something touch his forehead and opened his eyes. There he saw the Mentis Stone, making him gasp before his eyes glazed over.

Chris smiled as she saw his face go blank, the stone working its magic and begin to write Flash's personality to be someone fitting its power. A gasp made her look down to see Twilight pull her head back, cum still dripping from her lips, and began coughing with more jizz spluttering out of her mouth and landing on her shirt and the floor.

"So," she asked as Twilight sat back panting, "how'd his cum taste?"

It took a few seconds for Twilight too answer as she had to get her breathing back under control. She leaned against the table behind her and finally managed to steady her breath. "It...it was really nice. I figured it'd taste disgusting, but it was really sweet."

"Sweet?" That was a rarity. This boy was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

In that moment, he glow of the stone stopped and she looked down to she Flash begin to blink as she pulled the stone away. "So," she stepped around him, "how do you feel?" She watched as Flash continued to blink while his face remained blank. But then, he suddenly smirked and his eyes had a new sinister fire burning in them.

"Good," he said. "No, great, amazing even." He stuffed his cock into his pants before picking himself up, the drug having finally worn off as he stood tall. "I can't believe what an idiot I was before. Not getting what I want because I didn't want to hurt others. Well that stops now. From now on, I only look after number one." He looked down at saw Twilight staring up and him, an evil glint sparkling in his eye. "And I'll start with you."

Twilight gasped at the change in the boy's attitude, fearing what he was gonna do to her. At this point, she really wished she hadn't left her geode at home today.

Chris however, simply smiled before tossing the Mentis Stone at him. Flash didn't look away from Twilight, but effortlessly caught the stone out of the air without needing to. He put the necklace over his head and soon, the stone was hanging from his neck.

"I'll leave you two too it." With that, Chris stepped out of the room into the store.

Once she shut the door, Flash began to move over to Twilight. "Flash," she said, "please don't do this. You have to fight it. Go back to the way you were."

"You mean weak?" Flash asked before effortlessly picking her up, "a nice guy that let other people push him around?"

"No one ever pushed you around," Twilight said. Flash gently placed her on the sofa, "you're a nice person that likes helping people."

"And what did that get me?" Flash asked. "Did I ever get the girl? Did I ever get to be the hero that everyone respected? No, I didn't. Well not anymore. I'm taking what I want, what other people think be damned." With that, he reached under Twilight's skirt and grabbed her panties.

She cried out at this, feeling him tear them away before flipping her skirt up to reveal her pussy for all to see.

Twilight's tears returned at this violation, as Flash stared at his prize and smirked at the pink streak running through her purple pubic hair. He reached out and slid a finger over the lips, making Twilight gasp out before he gently stuck the finger inside.

The tightness around his finger made him smile, adding another finger into it before pistoning them in and out of her.

The girl couldn't help but moan as he sped up, while Flash's other hand sneaked up her body and slid under her shirt. He then pushed her bra up and began to fondle her breast, which was the perfect size to fit in his hand. "Please stop," Twilight moaned out.

"Why?" Flash smirked, "aren't you enjoying this?"

"No," Twilight replied only to moan as he squeezed her breast and wiggled the fingers in her cunt.

"Your body seems to disagree."

"No!" Twilight suddenly felt Flash's fingers leave her, looking down to see him stick them in his mouth and taste her juices.

He hummed at the taste, "delicious." He moved his head closer to her pussy, "I think I'll have a first hand taste."

Twilight's eyes went wide, only to gasp as Flash shoved his face into her crotch and started liking at her twat. She broke out in moans as Flash devoured her, whilst sliding his hand under her shirt to play with her other breast. The licking, squeezing and rubbing caused Twilight to cry out in pleasure. The tears having stopped as her body shivered from the assault on her most sensitive areas.

Flash noticed Twilight's clit had become erect and smirked before pulling away from her cunt, only to lightly bit the bud and cause Twilight to yip in both pain and pleasure. "Oh god," she gasped while Flash held it between his teeth before licking it. "FUCK!" She almost screamed as he release started to build.

Any moment now, she'd cum and become Flash's forever.

This made Flash redouble his efforts, restarting his licking of her pussy while squeezing her breasts. This went on for several more minutes, Twilight's orgasm drawing closer and closer, until Flash finally bit down on her clit again whilst pinching her nipples between his finger and thumb.

This was all Twilight could take before she screamed out and began to cum all over Flash's face, the teen boy greedily lapping the juices up while Twilight's body shook as the pleasure overtook her.

Flash smiled as he released the girl from his grasp and pulled away from her pussy, this face drenched with her fluids. He looked down at Twilight and show her twitch, completely spent with the will to fight gone.

Happy with what he had, he pulled his new accessory off his neck. It was time to finally take what was his.

Twilight blinked as she started to come down from her sexual high, only to open her eyes and see that accursed stone heading towards her. "No," was all she could weakly say before the stone made contact with her forehead and began to glow. And like Flash had before, Twilight's eyes glassed over whilst her face went blank.

Unlike Flash, who had to have his entire personality rewritten, Twilight only needed a few tweaks to her being. Those tweaks involved how she felt about Flash. And so, after only a few seconds, the glowing of the crystal stopped and Flash pulled it away.

He stepped back and watched as the girl slowly blinked her eyes as they turned back to normal, while her face remained blank.

"Twilight," he spoke up, "are you alright?"

It was then that Twilight's face turned back to normal, only to now have a sultry look on it as she smiled up at him. "Oh yes." she picked herself up, the stone appearing to have completely wiped away the effects of the drug like it had Flash. Once on her feet, she put her skirt back down before stepping over to him. "Better then I've ever felt before." She snaked her arms around Flash's neck as he placed his hands on her hips, then pulled him down towards her face.

The two locked lips, sharing a passionate kiss that was like nothing they'd ever felt before. No longer were they two different people. Now, thanks to the Mentis Stone, they were of one mind.

And this was only the beginning


	2. The Hunt Begins

Chris was sitting at the counter of her store, having been listening to the many sexual sounds coming from the back room.

However, those sounds had stopped a few minutes ago. Now she was just waiting patiently for the two to leave the room. And leave it they did, as the door finally opened before the two stepped out.

Flash had his arm around Twilight's waist while she was hugging his body, her head resting on his shoulder. The two looked like a loving couple, though Twilight was the only one with any love in her eyes. Flash's eyes were burning with confidence, the Mentis Stone proudly hanging from his neck.

"You two look happy," she smiled at them as they moved through the store.

"Oh," Flash said, "I am."

"Me too," Twilight said while tightening her hold on Flash. "Thank you. Thank you for helping us realise who we really are?"

Chris's smile increased. "And who are you really?"

"I'm a slut," Twilight replied. "I slut who belongs to Flash Sentry. He owns me, mind, body and soul. Anything he asks of me, I'll give to him. All that matters is his happiness."

"Good girl," Flash whispered in her ear before sliding his hand down and giving her ass a quick squeeze. This made Twilight yip before purring in pleasure. Flash then turned to Chris. "I give you my thanks as well." He reached up and gripped the necklace. "This stone is the greatest gift anyone's ever given me. You can bet I'll put it to good use."

"That's good to hear," Chris then opened a draw and pulled out a plastic bag filled with some weird looking plant. "Here," she tossed the bag at them and Twilight managed to catch it, "one final present. Those are the herbs I used to make the tea you drank. Do with it as you wish." They nodded and put the bag away. Chris then turned to Twilight, "you be a good little slave for your new master."

"Master," Flash hummed at this, "I like the sound of that."

Twilight smiled, "so do I...Master." Saying those worlds sent a shiver throughout her body, making her once again grow wet.

They headed out the door before Twilight's naked twat stained the floor. Once outside, they released one another from their hold and walked normally encase they happened to run into one of their friends. Every moment she wasn't holding Flash was torture for Twilight, the stone having made her almost addicted to him.

Flash glanced at his new plaything, and nearly burst out laughing when a strong gust of wind pushed her skirt up and made her cry out while trying to push her skirt back down before anyone could see her pussy.

Eventually, the two arrived at Flash's sports car and got in. As soon as the doors were closed, Twilight turned to Flash and almost leapt on him. The two made out for several more minutes before Flash pulled away, telling her to buckle up so he could drive them to his house.

She pouted but did as he command, the two strapping themselves in before Flash kicked the car into life and drove off.

Flash could barely keep himself from going over the speed limit, growing impatient for what was gonna happen once they got to his house. Twilight had been all too willing to do it back at the store, but Flash didn't want his first time to be in some back ally antique shop. In may have been a pain, but he'd rather wait and do it somewhere more comfortable.

At each red light, Twilight pulled him in for a mini make-out session. Flash would get so into it that the cars behind them would usually end up beeping at them, leading them to quickly drive away right before the light turned back to red

They eventually arrived at Flash's house.

It was a large three story stone building that looked very old. It was surrounded by a ten foot high wall with a single automatic gate. The front garden was so big you could park fifteen cars there, and Flash stated that the back garden was even bigger with a pool.

Flash parked up and th two climbed out, almost running to the front door.

Flash unlocked the door and opened it up, but before Twilight could get inside Flash grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up. She yelped in surprise, but then purred when she saw Flash was holding her bridal style before he carried her into the house.

Though the outside looked centuries old, the inside was as modern as a house could get. But Twilight didn't care about that. All she cared about was Flash, who pulled her into another kiss while putting her back on her feet. They weren't on the ground for very long, as Flash suddenly grabbed her ass and lifted her up before pinning the girl to the wall.

She moaned into the kiss as her back made contact will the wall, wrapping her legs around Flash's waist and keeping them tight while they made-out.

They did this for almost a minute before Flash pulled her away from the wall, effortlessly carrying her through the house.

Though his attention was squarely focused on his slave, his body was on autopilot as he walked through the house and reached the stares. They continued kissing as they climbed up them, not stopping until they were halfway up. That was when Flash almost lost his balance and was forced to pin Twilight to the wall again, the two pulling away and laughing as Twilight released her legs and stood back on the ground.

As soon as that was done, Flash pulled Twilight up the stares to the second floor balcony before directing her down the hall.

She was expecting him to take her to his room, but instead found herself being pulled into a large room that didn't look like it'd been in for months. There was a large king-sized bed in the middle of the room under a large window. Again, it didn't look like it'd been slept in in months.

"Is this-"

"My parents room," Flash said before sighing. "Or should I say my dad's room. Ever since mom died, he doesn't sleep in here much when he's at home."

Twilight's heart pained at the sight of her master's unhappy face.

She stepped up to him and pulled him into yet another kiss, this one less passionate and more warm and comforting. She then pulled away and looked him in the eye. "You're not alone anymore. I'll be with you, for as long as you want me with you."

Flash smiled at her before stepping back until he was at the edge of the bed, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He then began to remove everything but the Mentis Stone, revealing his muscular chest and his hard erection before sitting on the bed. He looked up at Twilight, who awaited her next commands.

He used his phone to go online and soon enough, sexy music began to play as he smiled up at Twilight. "Take off your clothes, slowly and seductively."

"As you command...Master," Twilight replied in an obedient tone, her smile growing in a flirtatious manner before she slowly reached down and grabbed the bow around her neck. Shaking her hips to the music, she slowly pulled at the bow and undid the knot before pulling it free of her shirt. She then rubbed her hands down her body until she reached the bottom of her shirt, which she slowly began to pull up.

Doing so showed her flat purple stomach, then revealed the white bra she was wearing beneath. She tossed the shirt to the ground before dancing around to the music, now having her back to her master and showing off her ass.

Flash smiled at this sight, looking forward to seeing her in all her naked glory.

He watched as she undid the clasp of her skirt and let it fall free, letting her naked pussy be free for him to see whilst she kicked the skirt over to her top.

With most of her outfit now gone, Twilight stepped over to Flash before she placed her foot on the bed. This gave her Master a great view of her leg as she slowly slide her hand down it, unbuckled her shoe before doing the same with the other.

Once she'd pulled her shoes and socks off, she swayed her hips slightly before reached behind her back and unclipped her bra. Once the clasp was undone, she let it fall to the floor and allowed her Master see her bare breasts and nipples.

This made Flash smirk as he stopped playing the music and threw his phone over to the bedside table, then reached up and began to squeeze her breast with one hand and her ass cheek with another. This caused his pet to moan in delight, closing her eyes and enjoying the sensation.

He then grabbed her hips and pulled her towards him, making Twilight squeal in happy surprise as she found herself laying over Flash's lap while he began to rub her ass cheeks. She couldn't help but feel her Master's cock pocking up at her stomach, making her wish she could touch it again. "Count."

Twilight didn't have time to ask what he meant before-

SMACK!

Twilight moaned in both pain and pleasure, taken completely by surprise before remembering what he'd said. "One."

SMACK!

"Two!"

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!"

"Three, four, five!"

Instead of slapping Twilight again, Flash rubbed her reddening ass-cheeks in a soothing way. This made Twilight sigh, enjoying the treatment.

SMACK!

"OOOOH!" Twilight was taken completely by surprise again, but then purred as she spoke up. "Six."

Flash smiled at his pet's behaviour before once again lifting her up and carrying her around the bed. Once there, he dropped her in the centre of it so her head was resting between the pillows. He reached down and gripped his cock, then climbed on top of Twilight before moving between her spread legs. Once there, he gently rubbed the head of his cock on Twilight's wet clit, causing her to moan out louder as her pussy got wetter and wetter.

Flash then told Twilight, his voice filled with desire and need, "Twilight...I...can't take it anymore. I want you."

To which Twilight replied submissively. "I'm all yours, Master...Take me."

The two of them then engaged in another passionate and loving kiss, as Flash inserted his cock into Twilight pussy. When he hit her hymen, he gently thrust forward and caused it to break. A few tears to fall from Twilight's eyes, as her and Flash's' virginities were gone forever.

They stayed still for several seconds, Flash not wanting to cause his slave more pain then needed, and simply continued to kiss one another.

Eventually, Twilight pulled away from Flash's mouth and looked him in the eyes. She nodded, telling him she was ready.

That was all Flash needed, as he slowly sank his cock deeper into Twilight's womanhood. As Flash gently thrusted into her, Twilight alternated between moans and hiss. Eventually, Flash's cock was all the way inside her and he began to pull back. Twilight moaned more, any pain from before now gone as she felt all but Flash's tip leave her.

He pushed back inside and hand slightly less difficulty, Twilight's brain beginning to fry and the sensation ran through her body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, holding him close to her as Flash once again bottom out before pulling back.

This continued on for several minutes, each time Flash sinking into Twilight quicker and with less resistance. This allowed him to speed up his thrusts, making Twilight cry out in pleasure as he began to pound her like a jack hammer.

"Oh, Flash...ah!" She cried as her head fell back. "So deep...so good!" She continued to moan out in pure pleasure as Flash's cock pumped into her twat, clamping down pleasurably on his dick, as if her body wanted him to stay inside of her.

"God Twilight!" Flash moaned out, "I never dreamed a girl could be so tight."

"I never dreamed a boy could be so big," Twilight panted out in reply. "Please...don't stop, Master."

"Wasn't...ah...planning on it!" With that, the two continued their fuck session.

It lasted for several minutes, neither of the two saying anything but grunts and groans of pleasure. At one point, Flash bit into Twilight's neck and made her squeal as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. He pulled back and saw he'd left a small love bite on her neck, almost like a mark of claimant, then lowered his head and began to suck on her breast while she placed a hand on the back of his head.

However, the newly deflowered teens didn't have the stamina to last much longer then this and started to move frantically as their climaxes drew ever so close. Eventually, Flash pulled away from Twilight's breast and groaned out. "Ah! I...can't hold it...much longer!" He kissed her breast. "Ah...I'm going to cum soon!"

"Me too!" Twilight cried out with another moan, "ah...please come inside me!" Barely a minute later, Twilight's entire body began to tremble. "OH GOD!" She screamed as the dam burst and her climax exploded, her pussy tightening up around Flash's manhood before covering it in her sexual fluids.

This was more then Flash could handle and he too was sent over the edge, the teen moaning out as he began to shoot his load and filled Twilight's womb with his seed.

Their orgasm lasted several minutes, the two's bodies vibrating in pleasure. When Flash had cum, he'd once again bitten into Twilight, while the girl subconsciously dug her fingernails into Flash. The pain and pleasure mixed together into a tidal-wave of euphoria, leaving the two completely drained as they began to descend from the heights of their duel climax.

After their orgasms were over, Flash collapsed on top of Twilight and they laid together while their bodies demanded oxygen.

After a few minutes, Flash removed his cock from Twilight's pussy before he rolled himself over onto the mattress. Twilight curled herself up as Flash pulled his arm around her, the two holding one another tight as they finally succumb to their exhaustion and drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.

Flash wasn't sure how long her was asleep for, but when he eventually awoke he found the room was a different colour due to the setting sunlight filtering in through the window above him. Rolling over toward the bedside table, he grabbed his phone and saw it was almost six thirty.

It was then that he remembered someone, or a certain lack of someone, and rolled back over to see Twilight was good.

"Oh," he turned towards the door, "I see you're awake master." Twilight stepped inside, carrying a plate with a large ham burger on it. The second his eyes say the sandwich, his stomach suddenly reminded him of something important. Twilight giggled hearing that and stepped over to him, sitting besides him on bed while placing the plate in his lap. "I woke up a while ago and felt hungry, so I figured you'd be as well."

"Where's yours?" He asked before biting into his meal.

"I had mine while I was making yours," she replied before shuffling over to sit besides him as he ate. Flash smiled at her while he ate, remembering back to what they'd done several hours ago. But as his memory reached the end, he suddenly remembered something that made his heart beat rapidly. Twilight seemed to notice this and looked over at him. "Master, what's wrong?"

"I came inside you." Flash was surprised see her smile at this.

"It's fine," she assured him. "I'm on the pill."

Flash sighed in relief, "really?"

Twilight nodded. "I was having period issues a few months back, so my mom took me to the doctor and he put me on it to help regulate things."

"That's good," Flash said while finishing the burger. He didn't want to complicate things by bringing a teen pregnancy into their lives. Twilight took the plat off his lap and turned back to him, smiling as he hand moved over to his crotch. "Don't," he told her.

She frowned at this while pulling away, tears beginning to fill her eyes. "What did I do wrong?"

Flash really need to pull back on some of the changes he'd made to her. "It's nothing you did. It's just you'll need to head home soon and I'd rather not have myself be blue balled."

Strangely enough, this made Twilight smile as the tears disappeared and she reached over to him again. "It's alright. I called my parents when I woke up and told them I was spending the night at Sunset's."

"Really?" Flash asked, with Twilight nodding as she started to slowly stroke his dick.

"Yup, I'm yours for the whole night." With that, she moved over so he head was next to his cock. Once there, she started licking it like she did in the shop. This time, she was enjoying every second of it.

Flash sighed as he lat back and melted into the pleasure. But no sooner had he began to relax, that he felt Twilight's tongue leave his manhood and not return. "Master," he looked down and caught her eye, "can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"This house. It's so big and has a lot of stuff in it. But I can't help but feel it's...empty. Like there's no love in it." She saw Flash looked uncomfortable as she said this. "I...I also noticed, that there weren't that many pictures of your family. The newest one I could see on the wall was when you were about five."

"Six actually," Flash replied. Twilight once again started sucking him off while she listened to him. "I said that my mom died, well that was when I was six. I don't really remember her that well, but I remember being happy then." Twilight stopped sucking and looked up at him, frowning as she did. "After she died, dad just seemed to try to ignore me. He became obsessed with work, barely paying any attention to me except making sure I had what I needed. Some times he'd buy me a new games console and he got me my car after I got my licence, but he never spent time with me or asked me how I was doing. He just...gave up being a father."

He didn't get to say anything else, as Twilight crawled up to sit in his lap. Once there, she started kissing him with a great passion. After a minute, she pulled back and smiled at her master. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm here and as long as I am, you'll never be alone." She leaned her body into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, "anything you want I'll try and make possible."

Flash smiled as she placed his hands on her hips. "There's only one thing I've wanted my entire life. A big family."

"With lots of brothers and sisters?" Twilight asked.

"Loads. This place is huge, perfect for multiple little kids to run around in, but it's only ever been me."

Twilight pulled back and looked him in the eye, as he finger began to play with the Mentis Stone. "Did you forget what you said before. You were going to take anything you wanted, what other people think be damned." Flash smirked, remembering himself saying those words. "You can't use it to make siblings, and I doubt making people think they're your siblings would feel right. But you can still make yourself a big family." She kissed him around his neck and the side of his head, eventually reaching his ear and biting it before whispering. "I don't have to be your only pet."

Those worlds made Flash harder then ever, as images of several sexy beauties laying on his bed with euphoric expression on their faces filled his mind. But then, as he focused on that thought, the number dwindled down only seven girls. They were, in his opinion, the seven hottest girls in CHS and one of them just so happened to be kissing him at this very moment.

The other six, as you could probably guess, were Twilight's friends. Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and, of course, Sunset Shimmer.

The idea of having those girls joining Twilight as his slaves, his harem, was too much for him and he almost blew his load.

Flash pulled Twilight away and told her who he wanted, causing her to smile. "I'm sure the girls will love you as much as I do, once we've opened their eyes of course." She flicked the stone to emphasis her point, making Flash node.

Yes, getting all seven girls under his control wasn't going to be easy. They'd need a plan for each and every one of them, and they'd have to be careful how they proceeded so the girls didn't catch onto them.

But that would could later. Right now, Twilight kissed him one finally time before she then sat up and positioned her wet pussy over his harden cock. She quickly lower herself onto it, which caught Flash by surprise and caused him to then groan at the tightness of her pussy and the pleasure, while Twilight moaned loudly at once again being filled by her Master and his huge cock.

After a few moments, Twilight began to move up and down on his cock, causing both to moan and sigh in pleasure.

"So good Master...ah...it feels so good!" She moaned loudly as she continued to ride her Master.

This went on for several minutes, Flash sitting back while Twilight did the work. All he did was reach up and play with her tits, imagining what fucking the others would be like. Fluttershy and Pinkie, the girls with the biggest busts. Or Rainbow and Applejack, whose best features were definitely their rears. Then there was Rarity and Sunset, who had a good mixture of both those assets.

Yes, conquering those girls and bending them to his will was gonna be fun.

Eventually, Flash grabbed Twilight's hips and lifted her up. This caused his member to slide out of her, Twilight moaning at the lose of the fullness until Flash spoke to her. "Get on all fours and present your ass to me."

"Yes Master," she said obediently as her Master got off of the bed and she got into position, wiggling her ass to entice him.

Flash got up behind Twilight and lined his dick up with her cunt before pushing it inside, the new position allowing him deeper access to Twilight's nether-regions. This caused Twilight to cry out and he went deeper then ever, Flash not wasting a moment as he started pumping into her.

Twilight moaned out at this, feeling Flash's pelvis slam into her ass making her release build and build. With each inward thrust she felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge until finally, she hit her peak. "I'm cumming!" She cried as the floodgates opened and a wave of pleasure flowered through her, her brain going dizzy and her arms go numb. They eventually gave out and her face hit the pillow, causing her glasses to become obscured.

Flash smirked at his slave's climax, only to look down at her ass and get and idea.

Twilight's brain rebooted as she felt her master pull out of her cunt. And before she could ask what he was doing, he felt the tip press up again her ass-hole and gasped.

As the cock-head began spreading her anal ring and gaining access into her rear, she began to grunt in pain as tears began to fill her eyes. She was in a lot of pain, but her Master wanted this and she wouldn't deny him. She bit into the pillow below her, as with one final thrust Flash's cock broke through and slammed inside her ass.

She screamed into the pillow as he drove his dick to the hilt inside her.

Flash took a moment to situate himself, then began pumping his pet's ass with a vengeance. This was so different from fucking her cunt, her ass feeling so tight yet so smooth around his cock. He pumped harder and harder as Twilight lay before him gripping the bed-sheets in her fists.

Twilight couldn't believe the pain she was feeling. Flash's dick would pull back and ram into her backside again. Each time he shoved forward she felt that her ass-hole would split apart. Her ass-hole was loosening up, or perhaps it had tearing open under the attack, which gave her some relief but not much.

Finally coming out of the bliss he felt from this sensation, Flash finally noticed the sniffing and whimpering coming from his slave and realised her was hurting her.

Thinking fast, he definitely wasn't stopping, he pulled the Mentis Stone off around his neck and pulled Twilight's head back by her ponytail. The sudden jerk caught her by surprise but Twilight didn't say anything as the stone's tip touched her forehead.

Within a second, the pain in her ass disappeared and was replace with pleasure as Flash sped up his thrusts again. Her whimpers were replaced with moans as she felt the now enjoyable sensation of her master plundering her rear. Not only was she now enjoying the intrusion of her ass-hole, but she also noticed Flash's balls were slapping against her pussy with every thrust.

As they struck her clit she could feel her pussy becoming aroused. Her pussy wanted to be filled, but it'd have to settle for her fingers as she reached down and played with herself. This lasted several more minutes, in which Twilight was brought to one more orgasm, before she heard Flash begin to moan as he tightened his hold on her hips and began ramming his dick faster. One more minute of this intense pounding and Flash yelled out, shooting his cum into her stretched ass-hole. This also lead to the entranced girl crying in pleasure, releasing her sexual fluids onto the bed sheets beneath her legs.

They stayed like this for a few minutes, letting the pleasure flow through them until they finally came down from heaven.

After catching his breath, Flash pulled out of Twilight, who had picked up her glasses and put them back on her face, before she looked over her shoulder at him. The look she was giving him was one of love, devotion and worship as she waited for her next command.

"Clean my cock, my pet." Flash commanded while pointing to his now softening manhood.

Twilight quickly turned around and obeyed as she wrapped her mouth around her Master's cock, causing Flash to groan from the sensation of her wet mouth and tongue cleaning his member. They both knew that once his dick was hard, they'd be at it once again.

They'd fuck until the two of them collapsed from exhaustion, then would be back at it when they woke up. This would continue throughout the night and late into the morning, until Twilight finally had to head home with the promise of returning as soon as she could.

Flash knew he'd need to weaken her need for constantly being in his presence, but that was something he could do later when he needed her brain. Right now, all he wanted was her body.


	3. The Ex

Flash sighed as he pulled up infront of school. As he got out and locked the car, he couldn't help but think back to the last two days.

He and Twilight had fucked on and off throughout the night, waking up late the next morning completely drained and sore in many places. Then after a quick shower together, Twilight headed home after Flash had used the Mentis Stone too once again alter her mind.

Now she was more like she was before, but still devoted to him only without the over neediness.

While she was gone, Flash went online and looked up everything he could about different sexual experiences. He'd never been much for porn before now, but boy was he kicking himself for not watching this stuff before.

After hours of self taught sex-ed, Flash suddenly found himself needing some release. And luckily, Twilight returned though this time she couldn't stay the night. As such, they didn't waste any time and rushed straight up to the bedroom.

Once there, they tried out several of the new positions Flash had learned about. Sixty-nining and standing sex were just a few of them. Unfortunately, Flash didn't have any of the stuff needed to do more of what he'd learned. However, the two of them did discover something surprising.

Twilight, who was wearing her geode this time around, ponied up after climaxing.

To say Flash was surprised when his pet suddenly grew wings and bigger ears whilst he was eating her out was an understatement, but he quickly adapted and found her wings were actually very sensitive and sent her into several more orgasms due to him playing with them.

And as they rested between love-making, the two talked about ideas of how to get their targets under Flash's control. They both agreed they needed to be smart, which meant hitting the most dangerous target first before they became suspicious.

And that was what lead up to that moment, as Flash entered the hallways and made his way to his locker.

As he did, he noticed his pet talking to their target. Sunset.

The two spotted him approaching and smiled, for very different reasons. "Hey," Sunset said, "Twilight said the two of you hung out this weekend."

"Yeah," Flash replied, "we ran into each other and everyone else was busy."

Twilight nodded. "So we just hung out, walked around and went into a few antique shops."

"Find anything interesting?" Oh, if only Sunset knew.

"Nothing worth mentioning," Flash said. "Then yesterday she came over and we watched a movie."

"Nothing out of the ordinary," Twilight agreed.

"Well it sounds fun," Sunset said. "Wish work hadn't called me in."

"Well that's life," Flash said before the bell began to ring.

"Well, better get to class." Sunset began to walk down the hall. "Twilight, you remember we were gonna hang at my place."

"I remember," Twilight replied before Sunset turned a corner. Once she was gone, Twilight turned to smile at her master. "I'll text you when she's ready."

Flash nodded before reaching into his shirt and pulling out the Mentis Stone. "Be careful. We do this too quickly and everything is blown."

"Don't worry master," Twilight said so no one else heard her. "I won't fail you." She took the stone, "wanna meet up at lunch."

Flash smirked, "no one's in the south corridor at that time. There's a bathroom there that'll be perfect." Twilight nodded and the two went off in different directions.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same as before Flash discovered his destiny. The only difference was, as said before, his meet up with Twilight at lunch. Of course, they only had time for a quick blowjob before the beginning of the next period.

Eventually the school day ended and as Flash headed out of the school, he spotted Twilight and Sunset getting on the bus.

He quickly rushed over to his car, revved it up and drove out of the parking lot. The bus was a few cars ahead, but still in sight. He decided to keep it that way, so Sunset wouldn't notice him if she was sitting at the back like she usually did when on a bus.

If memory served, there was a quint little cafe close to Sunset's apartment. He'd wait there until he was ready.

* * *

As soon as Twilight and Sunset arrived at her place, they got to work finishing all their homework so they'd have the rest of the day free.

"And...done," Sunset said as she closed the book and sighed while sitting back on the couch. "That was boring as heck."

"At least now we're free to do whatever we want," Twilight said. "So what do you want?"

Sunset thought for a moment, then smiled. "The expansion pack I got for Tirek's revenge arrived this morning. You wanna break it in with me?"

"Sure," Twilight replied before Sunset stood up and rushed up the stairs to the elevated platform that housed her bed.

The game was sitting on her bedside table, but when she went to pick it up she heard a creaking noise behind her. She turned around and saw her best fried had climbed up to the platform, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "Twilight. You okay?"

Twilight didn't answer, instead striding over to her. And before Sunset knew what was happening, the girl's lips were locked with her own.

Sunset let out a surprised squeal as she was pushed up against the edge of the bed, losing her balance and toppling onto it with Twilight landing on top of her. The bounce on the bed caused their lips to separate, giving Sunset the opening she needed. "Twilight, what are you doing?"

"Oh come on," Twilight replied. "Don't deny that you haven't been checking me out since we met." This caused Sunset to blush, knowing that was true.

Hey, when you come from a world that about eighty-five percent female, you tend to grow up knowing there might not be enough boys for you. Sunset was one of the one who'd figured this out early and had grown up admiring the female form. And that didn't change when she got to this world.

So yes, Sunset did have an attraction to girls and the geeky Twilight had jumped to the top of her 'check out that ass' list when they'd met. But to think Twilight would actually notice and be the one to make the first move. "But what about Tim-" She didn't get to finish her sentence, as Twilight once again started kissing her. And after a few more seconds of this, Sunset's resistance dwindled before finally giving out.

Slowly, she let her mouth open so Twilight's tongue could start digging around it in before her own tongue did the same. They did this for a minute or two, until Sunset's hand finally moved to touch Twilight's leg before sliding up under her skirt.

Twilight smiled as she pulled away, quickly undoing the bow on her shirt before lifting it up. This gave Sunset the perfect few of her bra'd tits as Twilight threw her shirt away, all the while shew as kneading the bespectacled girl's ass.

Sunset sat up as Twilight got her bra off, leading to her getting a face up of the purple mounds.

Before Twilight could say anything, Sunset sucked her nipple into her mouth and started licking it with her tongue. This caused her to moan as she placed one hand behind her head and the other one up under her shirt. She smirked finding Sunset wasn't wearing a bra, allowing her easy access to her breasts.

Sunset then did something a little unexpected. She tightly gripped Twilight's ass cheeks before flipping her around, so she was now laying on the bed while Sunset laid on top of her. And after a few more seconds of sucking and fondling, Sunset pulled away from her and stood up.

Twilight looked up at her, watching as she removed her jacket and top before throwing them over to join Twilight's shirt on the flow. After that, Sunset began to unzip her skirt. This lead to Twilight taking off her own skirt, the two throwing them away and both wearing nothing but theirs socks, panties and geode necklaces.

Sunset climbed onto the bed as Twilight laid back down, the two locking lips and making out while reaching for multiple different parts of each other. Twilight eventually reached the girl's red thong and slipped her fingers into it, making her lover moan as she felt Twilight make contact with her pussy lips and began rubbing it.

Sunset tried to do the same for her, but suddenly found her hands freezing in place.

She looked at them and saw a purple aura surrounding them. She looked back at Twilight and saw she was smiling, as she magically moved Sunset's hands up towards her bed's railing. Her other hand left Sunset's pussy, making her moan at the lose of contact, and reached out to pick up something she spotted off the floor. It came into view and Sunset saw that it was one of her loose scarfs, which was suddenly wrapping itself around her wrists and the railing before she could react.

Now completely at Twilight's mercy, Sunset could only watch as she kissed her on the lips once again before starting to leave a trail of kisses downwards. From her neck to her shoulder to her chest, stomach and waist, Twilight finally reached Sunset's thong covered crotch.

She pulled the thong to the side and finally got to see Sunset's cunt, which only had a small scruff of red hair above it.

After staring at if for a few moments, she stuck out her tongue and licked up it. This made Sunset moan, with Twilight's licking slowly getting fast and faster until she was fully eating the girl out. "Oh...Twilight! That's so...so good! Ah...please don't stop! OH!" Twilight continued on doing this for a few minutes, until finally she stopped and pulled away. "No!" Sunset cried, "please keep going. I'm so close."

"I know," Twilight said as she removed Sunset's socks and pulled her panties down with one hand while the others magically opened her bedside draw. "But I'm sure you'd prefer if I used this to get you off." Sunset looked over at the draw and went wide-eyed seeing her pull something out of it, that something being long, purple and shaped like a certain male body part.

"How do you-"

"I might have come across it by accident one time whilst looking for a pencil sharpener." Twilight saw Sunset's face turn the same colour as her hair, which made her giggle as he balled her thong up and placed it in the girl's mouth. "Taste yourself. It's quite nice."

"Mmmm," Sunset replied through the gag as she felt the juices that had soaked into the panties begin to drip into her mouth. Twilight didn't need to tell her she tasted good, having many a time licked her little toy clean after playing with herself.

Twilight meanwhile, examined the dildo and saw that it was almost as long as her masters but no where near as thick. At least Sunset wouldn't be to stretched out for him.

She laid back down and licked Sunset's cunt again for a few seconds, making sure it was nice and wet for what was to come. Once she was sure she was ready, Twilight poked at Sunset's pussy with dildo and got the head it quite easily.

Sunset moaned at the feeling of penetration, the gag stopping her from saying anything but untranslatable groans. Twilight pulled the plastic cock out a bit before pushing it back in, feeling a little resistance but not the kind she'd been expecting. What Twilight didn't know, was that ponies in Equestria didn't have hymens and that was a trait that had kept when Sunset came to this world.

So while Sunset had never actually had sexual intercourse, her body wasn't considered a virgin.

This just made things easier for Twilight, who began to pick up speed with her handling of the dildo. This caused Sunset to cry out even louder then before, as the fake cock dug deeper and deeper with each thrust. As that happened, Twilight began licking the areas around the cock to increase Sunset's arousal even more. And when Sunset's clit pocked out, she bit it like her master had done her. "MHHHHHHMMM!" Sunset almost screamed in both pain and pleasure while Twilight let go and got back to licking

This continued for several minutes, the dildo now almost completely inside her at this point, until Twilight glanced over at Sunset's old alarm clock and saw the time. The message she'd sent her master told him to be here in five minutes, so she had to get her ready by then.

This caused her to pick up the pace and start thrusting the dildo into Sunset and intense speeds, making the girl start to buck up and down on the bed while trashing her head from side to side and pulling at her restraint.

Whilst she did that, Twilight used her free hand to summon the Mantis Stone from her skirt pocket and place it in her hand without her lover noticing.

After a full minute of the intense thrusting, Sunset finally reached her peak. "MHHHHHHMMMMMM!" Sunset cried as her geode glowed, causing her ears to grow and shift to the top of her head as her hair grew longer. As that happened, her entire body vibrated as the pleasurable sensation ran through her body.

While this was happening, Twilight pulled the dildo out of her and crawled up so she was face to face with Sunset. And as the girl was delirious from her ongoing orgasm, Twilight placed the Mentis Stone on her forehead.

Despite still being overcome by the sensation, Sunset noticed the touch and opened her eyes just in time to catch a green glow before he eyes clouded over.

They stayed like this for a minute, Twilight taking the time to untie Sunset and pull the thong out of her mouth, until finally the glowing stopped and she pulled the stone away. A few second later, Sunset's eyes returned to normal.

"Wh...what was that?" She tried to sit up, only to gasp when she found her body wouldn't move. Everything except her mouth and eyes was completely unresponsive. "Twilight," she glanced towards her naked friend, "what did you do to me?"

Twilight smiled and was about to answer, but in that moment there was a knock at the door. "Oh, perfect timing." She got off the bed and headed down the stairs and out of Sunset's sight, the redhead forced to listen as her door opened. "Right on time master." Master? Sunset heard the sounds of two people moaning into one another, which lasted for about a minute before she heard footsteps.

She turned her eyes as far as they would go, allowing her to see Twilight step up onto the platform followed by someone else. "Flash?" She asked as she saw her ex-boyfriend now standing above her, his shifting eyes making her remember she was completely buck naked. She blushed once again, wishing she could cover herself up. "What's going on? What have you done to Twilight?"

Flash didn't answer, instead turning to Twilight. "She's still herself?"

Twilight smiled. "I figured you'd prefer to do the full reprogramming. Right now she can't move anything except her eyes and mouth unless we tell her too." She turned to smile at Sunset, "masturbate." Sunset was confused by this, until her arms suddenly starting moving.

Before she knew knew what was happening, he right hand began stroking her pussy whilst her left hand squeezed her breast. "Wh-oh," she moaned at this, "what's happening?"

Flash smiled at this and turned to Twilight, "excellent work. "

Twilight smiled at the praise, "thank you master."

"Flash!" They turned back to an very angry Sunset, "you'd better undo whatever you did to Twilight and me!"

"I don't think so," Flash said as he started taking off his clothes. "Time for me to enjoy something I never got to when we were dating. But since I'm feeling generous," he turned to Twilight. "Let her read you mind."

Twilight nodded and sat down next to Sunset, taking her left hand and placing it on her head. As soon as she did, Sunset received images of what happened the last two days. "Oh Celestia," she said once the visions stopped. "I heard about the Mentis Stone, but I didn't think it actually existed."

"Well believe it," Flash said as he took of the last of his clothes and was now only wearing the necklace. "Because it's mine and I'm gonna use it however I want."

"Flash," Sunset tried to move but still couldn't, "this isn't you. Fight it."

"No thanks," Flash climbed onto the bed and saddled Sunset's stomach. His dick flopped infront of Sunset, who was powerless to do anything accept stare at it. "I'd much rather have fun with my new toy." He placed his cock between her breasts. "Now be a good slut and squeeze those puppies around my cock."

Tears filled Sunset's eyes as she grabbed hold of her breasts and pushed them around Flash's cock, the teen sliding his hips backwards until only the head was between them before sliding forwards until the head was right infront of her face. He continued to pull back and forth, his cock getting harder and harder with each pump, as Sunset broke out in full on tears.

As this was happening, Twilight moved over so she was once again between Sunset's legs. Once there, she started licking at her pussy once again and making her moan. While doing that, Twilight's fingers began pocking and prodding at both her clit and her ass-hole.

Sunset gasped and groaned at Twilight's work, especially as Twilight's fingers circled her anal ring. Another closely guard secret of Sunset's was that she actually enjoyed having her ass fucked, though she wasn't sure whether she'd like anything other then the slow strokes she'd been doing to herself.

As Flash continued to pump between her tits, his cock now fully hard, he stared down at Sunset's scrunched up face as she continued to cry. "Open your eyes and look at me." She did so, her eyes red from the crying. "Open you mouth." Once again, she was forced to do as she was told. "Good slut."

Sunset wanted to tell him she wasn't a slut, but with her mouth stuck open she couldn't make anything other then gargled sounds.

Flash laughed at the attempt, as he suddenly felt hips begin to grow tired. "Why don't you help out a bit." Sunset understood what he meant and unfortunately, that was all her hijacked body needed to react. Slowly, she started moving her breasts up and down around Flash's dick as he slowed down his own pumping but got the same results.

The same pleasure with less of the effort, allowing him to simply enjoy the sensation.

Twilight meanwhile, continued her assault on Sunset's cunt. She wasn't going full force, just enough to keep her wet enough to accept her master's cock when he was ready.

And it wouldn't be long as Sunset's pumping at his cock was getting Flash closer and closer to his peak, causing him to once again start moving his hips. A good few seconds of this was all Flash could take, and soon enough he cried out as he shot his load right into Sunset's face.

The girl cried out as the first strand shot into her mouth before the second strand hit her in the eye, the third and fourth strands hitting her cheeks. This went out for several seconds, Flash continuing to paint Sunset's face with his cum.

By the time his orgasm finally stopped, Sunset's entire face was covered in his sperm laced ooze.

He smirked at the image, telling Twilight to get his phone out of his pants. When she did, magically so as to not stop her work on Sunset's cunt, he scrunched back a bit and turned on the camera. "Hold your tits together close to your face and lick your lips."

A fresh wave of tears broke out as Sunset did as instructed, not daring to show any sign that she actually found the taste quite nice. And as she did this, Flash took several photos of her. "Beautiful." He flipped through them and smiled when he found his favourite, deciding to send it to Sunset's phone. "Remind me to have you make this your background when we're done."

All Sunset could do was glare at him as he got off, allowing Twilight to see her cum covered face and smile.

Seeing his slave lick his lips, Flash got an idea. "Twilight," she turned to him, "snack time." He nodded at Sunset and Twilight instantly caught on, smiling as she stopped her cunnilingus before climbing up the bed. "Lick, but don't swallow." Twilight nodded before she started licking the cum off Sunset's face, the girl crying out.

"Twilight!" She grunted as she tried to move her head away from her, "stop!" But Twilight wouldn't stop, she just kept licking and licking at her to shovel the cum into her mouth. As he master instructed, she didn't swallow any as she knew he had something good planned for when she was done.

And soon enough, the last drop was licked off Sunset and Twilight's mouth was full. "Alright," she heard Flash say, "now share it." Twilight smiled while Sunset's eyes went wide, unable to stop the girl from planting her lips on her and opening them up to allow her mouth's contents to flow into her.

She squealed at this, but her body seemed to copy Twilight as they began to wrestle tongues and spread Flash's cum between their mouths.

Flash watched this happen, imagining what was going on inside their mouths making his dick once again go hard, and after a minute he was ready. "Alright you two, divide it up and swallow." The girls did so, Twilight pulling Sunset up into a sitting position before the redhead pushed half of the load into the girl's mouth. Once that happened, they both swallowed before Twilight let Sunset go and she fell back on the bed.

Twilight sighed in satisfaction while Sunset looked disgusted, feeling completely humiliated by having to do that.

But she knew they were only getting started, as Flash moved around to the front of the bed and crawled up until he was between her legs. "You ready?" He asked as he positioned his cock at her entrance

"Please don't do this," Sunset sniffed out. "It's not to late." Flash just rolled his eyes before thrusting his dick forwards, pushing passed her pussy lips and getting half way in before finally meeting any resistance. "FUCK!" Was all Sunset could say as an object far larger then anything she'd ever had inside her, made itself at home. "Take it out! Take it out! TAKE IT OUT!"

"Not happening," Flash pulled his dick back until only the head was left inside before thrusting forward once again. This time he got two more inches inside of her, Sunset crying out again as he pulled back.

A moaning sound made him turn to see Twilight playing with herself, which made him smile before turning to Sunset. "Twilight was nice enough to get you off. How about returning the favour." Twilight smiled before jumping up onto the bed and planting her feet on either side of her head, then squatted down until she was saddling Sunset's face.

As soon as Twilight's cunt touched Sunset's nose, the redhead started licking her with vigour. Twilight moaned at the attention as she started to knead her own breasts, Flash smirking at the sight before he started thrusting back into Sunset. The three were like a well oiled machine, Twilight playing with her tits as Sunset licked her pussy while Flash fucked hers.

Flash eventually managed to get all his dick into Sunset's cunt, the girl moaning out as she felt his pelvis touch hers, and after a few more slow strokes he was sure she was stretched enough to take him. And that was all he needed and started thrusting into her girl with greater force, making Sunset cry out into Twilight's cunt as she felt herself be filled like never before.

Despite everything, Sunset couldn't help but feel pleasure begin to build inside her as Flash fucked her like no tomorrow. Combined that with Twilight's delicious juices and Sunset found herself in involuntary heaven. But knowing what would happen if she came, Sunset dug deep and kept herself from succumbing to her body's desires. And it was working, as long as there wasn't anything else that could tip her over the edge.

Flash suddenly grabbed her breast, squeezing them tightly before leaning down to suck on one.

"OH...CELESTIA NO!" That sent Sunset into overdrive, ripping through her resolve and making her pleasure begin to build.

But surprisingly, it wasn't Sunset who hit her peak first. Twilight, who had barely had any attention so far, finally succumb to Sunset's eating out and moaned as the floodgates opened. "Yes! Yes! YES!" She shivered as her ears transformed, her hair grew longer and a pair of wings sprouted out of her back. Her juices were sent flowing out of her cunt into Sunset's mouth, the girl greedily lapping it up and swallowing as much as she could.

Once the orgasm ended, Twilight sighed happily before sitting back while Sunset kept at it.

Flash smiled at the sight before him, as his own climax was beginning to build. This made him speed up once again, drawing Sunset closer and closer to the edge.

Twilight finally recovered enough to see the two were getting close, so she flapped her wings to fly off Sunset before laying down besides her and sucking at her other breast while Flash kept biting on the first.

Together, the two rocked Sunset's world to the point her mind was beginning to break under the pressure.

And then, finally, it happened. "OH MY CELESTIA! I'M CUMMING!" Sunset's cunt tightened up around Flash's dick, as it released its juices onto it while Sunset once again bucked up due to the sensation flowing through her body.

This was enough to push Flash passed his limits, making him cry out as he shot his load into the girl's belly.

Twilight pulled back and watched as the two's faces became the depictions of bliss, as they were overtaken by their climaxes.

Finally, the two's orgasms came to and end and Flash collapsed on top of Sunset. The two panted heavily, their climaxes having prevented them from breathing, Sunset looking like a dog as her tongue flopped out of her mouth.

Twilight feared she'd recover before they could use the stone, but breathed a sigh or relief as Flash picked himself up and pulled the stone off of him. Sunset was beginning to recover from her climax, but before she could she felt a familiar feeling on her head and saw a familiar light before her eyes clouded over. "No," were the last words she said before her face went blank.

Flash and Twilight watched as the stone got to work, rewriting Sunset's brain so that she'd be exactly as Flash wanted. And how did he want her? Exactly the same, only obedient to him like how Twilight was.

Finally, the stone stopped glowing and Flash pulled it away, the two waiting to see the results.

And after a few seconds, Sunset's eyes returned to normal as the two crawled back to give her space. She sat herself up and looked around, the room. Her vision then turned to Flash and Twilight, smiling as she did so.

"So," Flash said, "how'd you feel?"

"Amazing," Sunset replied before grabbing Flash's head and pulling him towards her. They lip locked and began making out, this lasting a good minute before Sunset pulled away. "Thank you master. You freed me, when I didn't even know I was trapped. Now I don't have to worry about anything, except making sure you're happy."

Flash and Twilight both smiled, "good girl."

Sunset then turned to Twilight, smiling seductively at her. "And thank you for helping to open my eyes."

Twilight mirrored Sunset's expression. "No problem. We're sisters now. Well, sister slaves. And sisters look out for one another." She crawled over to Sunset and began making out with her once again, Sunset replying if full as they got seriously heated.

They eventually stopped and looked back at Flash, seeing he was stroking his dick as it got harder once again. "Looks like someone's ready for round two," Sunset smiled.

"To right I am. And since you've been such a good girl, I'll let you bit the position." Sunset gasped in joy before spinning around on the bed, sticking her ass upwards as he hands spread her cheeks.

"Fuck me in the ass!" She said happily. "I wanna feel like you're splitting me in half."

Flash and Twilight smiled at the enthusiasm before they got into position. Flash got behind Sunset as Twilight shuffled under the girl until they were face to face, breast to breast and pussy to pussy. They began to make out with each other, as Flash lined his cock up before thrusting it forwards into her ass.

Sunset squealed in joy into Twilight's lips, the pain and pleasure mixing together into something cosmic.

The three began their fuck session in earnest, once again being overtaken by the pleasure.

They would continue this deep into the evening, Twilight eventually needing to head home and leaving the two new lovers to their alone time.

They would fuck all over Sunset's apartment, Flash learning exactly what his newest slave liked and what she might be willing to try in the future.

One thing was for sure, Sunset was gonna be moving out of this apartment. She didn't have any parents to get in the way, so their was no reason why she couldn't be his live in cumdump. Oh how Flash loved his new life


	4. The Athlete

Several days has passed since Sunset was indoctrinated into Flash's harem and many things have happened since then.

The biggest thing was that Sunset had moved into Flash's house. With Twilight's magical ability, it hadn't been to hard to get her stuff out of her apartment and into a room on the top floor of Flash's house.

This way, even if his father returned home, he wouldn't know anything was out of place as he never went up to that floor so wouldn't know that a girl was living there.

So now Flash had his very own live in cumdump, and boy was he enjoying it.

Every morning, Flash would be woken up to the blissful pleasure of his dick being sucked by Sunset until he came in her mouth. Then after that, Sunset would head downstairs and return a few minutes later with a tray of food for him.

Yes, Sunset had gone from being a fiery butt kicker to basically being a live in maid Flash got to fuck without a second's thought.

Another thing that had happened was Flash thinking about what changes he could make to the house, specifically the basement. The house was technically a four story building, as the basement spanned the entire width of the place. The entrance was under the stairs, which was a stairway leading down to a small corridor that had four doors surrounding it.

He'd already promised Twilight he'd let her have one of the rooms to make into a laboratory, as she had had an idea about making a drug that would cause the consumer to be weak enough to be effected by the Mentis Stone. She had got this idea from how Chris had managed to control her body enough to make her do as she said, simply by using the tea whose herbs they still had.

If she was able to make a stronger version of that tea, as well as make it colourless, tasteless and odourless, then they'd be able to control people much easier.

Now he just had to figure out what to do with the other three rooms, and Sunset had given him ,any ideas.

It turned out that before her fall, Sunset had acquired a large amount of porn that she said had been for research purposes when she first arrived in their world. Many of those videos contained bondage and other BDSM material.

Seems Sunset had and still was into that stuff, because she started pestering Flash about getting that stuff until he'd allowed her a small allowance to buy it online. She'd even used her own savings to buy more once she'd gone over her limit and payed for next day delivery.

So when it arrived, she almost ripped the box to pieces to get them out followed by her own clothes.

Flash had to admit, he enjoyed using many of the toys on her and Twilight when she came over. His favourite moment was when the two had been naked with ballgags in their mouths, their hands cuffed behind their backs whilst they were joined together by nipple clamps. He'd ended up using half his phones memory on photos of them in that position.

Which lead him to the three basement rooms, which Sunset had suggested they make into their very own sex dungeon.

Flash had to admit, after watching all those movies he wouldn't be against having a place like that to play in. And with Twilight's abilities, building it wouldn't be an issue.

But now it was time to continue the hunt for their next target, and Flash had decided which one to hit next. So after dropping Sunset off a few blocks away, them arriving together would look suspicious, he finally reached the school.

It was here that they would capture their prey and turn her, which had made Twilight and Sunset nervous since this time they'd be in the opening. But Flash was confidant they could pull this off, as long as they were smart and didn't do anything they hadn't planned.

He got out of his car and spotted Twilight by the horse statue, stepping over to her as Sunset arrived at the school running. "Alright girls, you know what to do?" They both nodded before Flash handed them his car keys. "Everything you need's in the duffel bag in the trunk. Twilight, you got the stuff I asked for."

Twilight nodded and quickly pulled out a bottle of liquid. "The right amount of chemicals in just the right proportions. More potent then chloroform, it'll knock anyone out after about fifteen seconds exposure."

"Good girl," Flash said. "Text me when you're ready." They nodded and all headed inside, waiting for the right moment to put their plan into action.

* * *

Rainbow Dash had been having a pretty good day.

She'd manage to get a passing score on two pop quizzes, the cafeteria had served sloppy joes for lunch and she's managed to score six goals during soccer practise.

Now as her team left to head home, she remained behind to perform her favourite after practise ritual. An extra long shower. Rainbow would have preferred to take a bath, with lots of bubbles and Mr Ducky, but she didn't wanna go home sweaty. Plus if anyone found out she liked a girly bath, her street cred would go down the toilet.

So a shower it was, the girl making sure to get every part of her clean.

After a few minutes, plenty of time for everyone to leave so she wouldn't be disturbed, her hand slowly slid from her head down her body. Her left hand stopped at her petite breast as her right hand continued south until it reached her rainbow accented pussy.

Once there, her fingers started to dig into her cunt and make her moan as she squeezed her breast. Luckily, the water drowned out most of the noise she was making. "Oh yeah," she sighed as she felt herself get closer to her peak. "Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah!" Her fingers dug in and out of her cunt super fast, making Rainbow be overcome by the blissful pleasure.

She was so focused on getting herself off that she didn't notice a pair of girls step into the locker room.

One of them pulled out a piece of cloth before dousing it in the chemical she'd made, then used her magic to float it over to her distracted friend. Rainbow still remained oblivious to the new occupants as her climax drew closer, so she didn't notice the cloth slowly making its way over to her until it was too late.

Before she even knew what was happening, the cloth flew around her before wrapping itself around her head.

"What the!?" Rainbow's eyes went wide as she tried to rip the cloth of, but it had to tight of a hold and she wasn't able to budge it one bit. As such, she was forced to breath in the chemicals that it was soaked in. And just like Twilight said, fifteen seconds was all it took for Rainbow's head to go fuzzy.

They watched as she staggered over to the wall, using it to support herself until her legs gave out and she fell onto her butt.

As the last of Rainbow's consciousness faded, she looked up and saw a pair of figures step up to her. "Jackpot," one of them said.

"Master's on his way. Let's get started." And after that, everything went black.

* * *

Rainbow's dreams were filled with hazy images and the feeling of something coiling around her body.

Eventually, she started to come around and as she regained consciousness she heard something. It sounded like someone slurping at something, Rainbow's eyes soon flickering open to allow her to look around and see she was still in the locker room.

She was laying on the floor and as she tried to pick herself up, she suddenly found her herself meeting restrictions.

This made he look down and gasp as she found she was tied up. She also noticed she was now wearing a classic Japanese swimsuit, which was several sizes to small and made her athletic body stretch the fabric. Her arms had been bound to her sides in two places, with her wrists lashed together under her backside. Her legs were bent with rope tying her feet to her top of her thighs, as her legs were also opened wide and tied at the knee to a pair of bolted down benches. This prevented her from moving at all, and as she tried to cry out she suddenly realised she had a ballgag in her mouth.

The slurping sounds regained her attention and she tried to sit up as best she could, causing her eyes to go wide at the sight before her.

Sunset and Twilight were laying on top of one another, completely butt naked with their faces in each other's crotches. The slurping sounds were from their eating out of each other, which she now noticed were filled with moans.

Forgetting she was gagged, the girl tried to speak out and ask what they were doing. This time she was load enough to be heard, causing the two to pull away from each other and turn to her. They both smiled as they stood up, walking over to her. "Hey sleepy head," Sunset said will sitting on the bench her knee was tied to.

"Sorry about knocking you out earlier," Twilight pointed to the other bench and Rainbow turned to see the cloth that had wrapped around her face before. "But we had a feeling you wouldn't let us tie you up, at least while you were awake. Don't worry, you'll be untied as soon as your master's ready."

"Master?" That what Rainbow tried to say, but the gag made it come out as 'maahaa'. It was in this moment that she noticed the shower running, mainly because she heard it go off before wet footsteps approached.

From around the corner came Flash Sentry, soaking wet and wearing nothing but a towel and the Mentis Stone. He looked over to girls and smiled, stepping towards them. "Looks good girls," he said whilst inspecting Rainbow.

"Thank you master," Twilight and Sunset said in unison before Sunset continued. "Twilight did most of the work."

Twilight smiled. "Well I wouldn't be so good if you didn't let me practise on you so much."

"You both did an excellent joy." Flash gave both girls a long kiss, both girls looking like they were cumming as it happened, then turned to Rainbow. "So Dash, how you liking your current situation. I always pegged you as a secret sub." Rainbow mumbled something that Flash couldn't make out, so he reached for her mouth and pulled the gag forwards enough for her to speak.

"Flash you bastard!" The prism haired girl almost screamed. "When I get out of this I am gonna kick you-merhm!"

Flash had placed the gag back in her mouth, "as feisty as ever." Rainbow watched as he removed the towel, her eyes going wide at the sight of his large dick.

He then sat down besides her whilst looking over her body. "Despite your lack of girly tendencies, I've always appreciated your athletic body. Bet you could stretch in ways other girls could only dream of." Rainbow could only glare at him, only to then squeal out as Flash had grabbed her small breast through the swimsuit. "I like the look," Flash turned back at his two slaves. "You got plenty of pictures?" They both nodded, "good. I'll reward you both later. For now, why don't you go take a shower together and have some fun. I'm sure Rainbow would rather we be alone for what happens next."

"Yes master," Twilight and Sunset stood up before heading into the showers. Seconds later, they heard the water running and the sounds of a make-out session beginning.

Flash laughed, "gotta love those girls." He then grabbed both Rainbow's tits and started fondling them, making the girl's body flail around as much as it could as she tried to escape. "And don't worry, you'll get to join in on this kind of fun too. I just need to make alterations to your outlook on life." Rainbow didn't like the sound of that and fought even harder to try and break her bonds. But they were tied to tightly, completely trapping her.

As Flash continued to play were her tits, he looked down at her crotch and saw that that part of her swimsuit was getting wet. "Seems you're liking this," he smiled at her whilst she swung her head from left to right to try and deny it. "What's the matter. Oh, I get you. Scared what people will think less of you if they learned you liked being played with. Worried you'll lose the tough girl street cred you've worked so hard to get." Rainbow just glared at him, tears threatening to spill out, not wanting him to know that was exactly what she was scared off.

The fact was, Rainbow had had many a dream and fantasy about a big strong guy completely overpowering her. Turning her from the strong independent girl she let everyone think she was, to a defenceless little girl that would do whatever her conqueror told her. This was literally a dream come true.

But there was a difference between dreams and reality.

Rainbow's eyes went wide as she felt Flash grip the material of her suit and tear it open, letting her perky tits free for anyone to see. The widening allowed her tears to break free, beginning to roll down her face as she tried to look away while Flash started playing with her breasts again. Now that they were free, Flash could see that despite her small bust Rainbow had quite large nipples. Perfect for the kind of playing he intended to use her for. "You like this, admit it. You've been wanting something like this to happen for a long time." Rainbow shook her head again, trying to deny this fact.

What she didn't know was that Flash actually knew about the dreams and fantasies thanks to Sunset reading her mind once she was knocked out. This was how Flash knew what would make her break. Completely sexual humiliation.

"UMMMHHHUR!" Rainbow screamed through the gag as Flash pinched her large nipples.

He smiled at the sounds of her cries, which increased as he began twisting them. This caused Rainbow's head to thrash from side to side, her tears flowing in full force at the pain and humiliation. "You need to be more honest with yourself. You'll never get the attention of guys with that prudish attitude of yours." He pulled at her nipple, stretching her breasts and making her cry out while doing so.

He did this for several minutes, the pain driving Rainbow closer and closer to the edge.

But just when she was about to hit her peak, he let go and she moaned in disappointment. "No, you don't get to cum that easily." He stood up and stepped over to a nearby duffel bag, with Rainbow panting due to her denied climax. "You don't get any release until you admit you like this." He reached into the bag and pulled out a pair of clothes pegs connected by a chain.

When he held them up for Rainbow to see, a look of fear appeared on her face.

"You'll thank me for this later," he knelt down besides her and grabbed her breast. Rainbow tried to struggle away, but was still trapped and unable to stop him from clipping the peg onto one of her nipple.

"HUMMMMMM!" She screeched out while Flash did the same to her other breast, connecting the two by the chain. And as he pulled on it, stretching her tits and making the pegs bite into her nipples harder, she cried out at a pitch only goods could hear.

Flash chuckled at this, knowing she actually loved this since the damp patch on her crotch was getting bigger and bigger.

He kept yanking at the chain, pulling it in several different directions and at several different speeds. Rainbow kept crying out, though Flash could distinctly note several moans intertwined with them, as her brain began to be overloaded by the sensation flowing through her body.

Eventually, Flash stopped pulling at the chain and allowed her the chance to catch her breath. She was panting heavily, her head rolling backwards as her mind tried to reboot. And once she got her senses back, Rainbow suddenly felt something touching her most intimate area.

She lifted her head back up before looking down at her crotch, only to see Flash rubbing the material of her suit into it.

She cried out at this, trying to scoot back but was unable to get more then a few inches and Flash was able to easy keep a hold of her. In fact, doing that helped Flash as he grabbed the material of her suit. This meant that when she moved, it stretch to it limit and came close to tearing. "I've always wondered if that rainbow colour was natural," he said before continuing to pull at the suit. "Let's find out."

A tearing sound filled the locker room, followed by Rainbow cries of anguish as the crotch of her suit ripped apart and showed her pussy to the world.

This made Flash smile, seeing her hair colour really was natural. He then reached out and traced his finger over the girl's cunt, making her quiver at the feeling before he dipped it into her.

"Mrrrhhhh!" Rainbow moaned at the sensation, Flash adding another finger and thrusting them in and out of her for several seconds. And as he did this, he once again grabbed the chain and slowly pulled it. "HURRRMMMM!" Rainbow squeezed her eyes shut at the pain and pleasure, the feelings flowing through both her cunt and her tits overwhelming her as more tears broke free.

Suddenly, she noticed the ball being pulled out of her mouth and opened her eyes.

She looked down to see the gag hanging from her neck, then up at Flash as he smiled while letting go of the nipple clamp. "Now, are you going to good and admit you love this?"

Rainbow's response was a glare, "fuck you asshole."

Flash smirked at this before pulling his fingers free, Rainbow biting back a moan, then stuck them into his mouth and tasted the juices that coated them. "Hmm, taste's like skittles."

"You're disgusting." Rainbow cried out as Flash stuck three fingers into her pussy, playing with it for several seconds. With the gag out, Rainbow had to fight a lot harder not to let out moans while Flash removed the nipple clamps and began to suck on her breasts. "No." Rainbow felt herself getting more and more worked up, her climax drawing closer and closer as Flash played with her cunt and nipples.

He bit into the perky nips while curling his fingers and twisting them within her.

"Yahaaarrr!" Rainbow's head fell back, the sensation building.

Flash then released her nipple and pulled his fingers out of her before grabbing her legs, then lifting her up until she was back with her ass high in the air. "Time for a proper taste."

"NO!" Rainbow almost screamed before he dug in, feasting on her juices and adding even more pleasure to her. "Gah, it's too much." She wiggled around but couldn't get Flash off of her, so was forced to endure as he ate her out. This lasted a good minute or two until, finally, Rainbow felt herself nearing the edge. "Huh, huh, huh hoooooh, I'm gonna cum." But just before she was about to do so, Flash stopped his assault and pulled away. "Hey," she said in a near panic, "what are you doing?"

Flash smirked, "I told you you weren't going to get any release until you're honest." He put her ass back on the floor and began fondling her breasts again. "Tell me you like being tied up. That you like being someone else's plaything. That you like-no...love being a helpless little girl that follows the orders of her master."

"No," Rainbow groaned as she felt her orgasm beginning to die down, "it's not true."

"Oh," Flash continued playing with her breasts before once again lowering his face into her crotch, "let's see how long it takes before you change your tune." He once again started licking her, Rainbow moaning out and actually thrusting her hips up to get his tongue deeper. She was subjected to another minute of this before she once again felt herself getting close to cumming, only for Flash to pull away from her yet again.

"No!" She almost screamed at the denial, "you bastard!"

"This can be over whenever you want it to be. Just admit what you are." He dug back into her again and licked her close to the edge before stopping right before her peak, then the cycle would start all over again.

"ENOUGH!" Rainbow actually screamed this time, being refused for the sixth time as she whimpered.

"Admit it," Flash said before starting again. Rainbow squirmed as she felt herself build up again. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle being refused this release again, but there was only one way she would be allowed it.

She got closer and closer to the edge, knowing any second now Flash would stop unless she admitted what they all knew. And as she felt Flash's tongue begin to pull out, she cracked. "ALRIGHT! Alright I admit it, I like it."

He had her. "You like what?" He asked with his tongue still in her.

"I like being used like a toy. I like someone else controlling me. I like the pain, it makes me feel really good."

"You don't like it."

"I LOVE IT!" She corrected. "I love the pain."

"What are you?"

"I'm..." Rainbow couldn't say it, though she knew what word he wanted to hear from her. But as Flash's tongue left her cunt, she broke down. "A masochist. I A FUCKING MASOCHIST!" She panted after saying this, he heard falling back, feeling utterly defeated by this bastard. She was expecting him to starting licking her again, but instead of a tongue she felt something else begin to rub against her pussy.

She looked back up and went wide-eyed when she saw Flash had lined his dick up with her, preparing to do the unthinkable. "What are you doing?" She once again tried to get away, "you said you'd let me cummmmm!" Flash pulled the ballgag back over her mouth, silencing her yet again.

"I did say that, and I am." Flash began to push his dick into her, Rainbow's entire body vibrating at the unwanted penetration. "I'll make you cum with my cock." He pushed in deeper, eventually hitting her virgin barrier. This didn't stop him and without a second's hesitation, he forced his way through it and ripped the hymen to pieces.

"MMMMMMHHHHHHHHHH!" Rainbow screamed into the ballgag, the pain flying through her body like a bolt of lightning.

Flash just smiled before grabbing her legs. "Good thing you like pain," he told her before beginning to violently thrust in and out of her before she had a chance to properly get use to him. Rainbow cried out through her gag as he kept pumping into her, her inner walls feeling like they were being ripped apart by him.

Her tears returned and she bit into the gag with great force as he did what he did, the onslaught lasting a good few minutes.

But it wouldn't last much longer, as both Rainbow and Flash had been too wound up from the previous games to last much longer. And so as the pain from her deflowering finally passed, Rainbow felt herself getting closer and closer to the edge.

If she could talk, she'd beg Flash not to stop this time and that she'd do anything he wanted if he just let her cum. But Flash didn't have any intention of stopping right now, even if he wanted to, as he was too engaged in his own pleasure to try it.

And so, after one final minute of grunting and moaning, Rainbow's climax finally exploded out of her and she screamed into the ballgag. "MMMOOOOOUUUUUUHHHHHH!" Her pussy clamped around Flash's cock as it bathed him in the athlete's juices, the long denied pleasure completely frying the girl's brain and making her eyes roll whilst her head fell back.

Flash didn't last much longer, getting two more pumps in before he ended up shooting his load into Rainbow.

The two stayed the way they were for about a minute, Rainbow's usually taught belly beginning to swell with the overload of cum filling her. Flash finally pulled out of her, her cunt beginning to squirt a mixture of cum, cunt juice and blood out onto the floor as she simply laid there broken.

The boy quickly got onto his jelly like legs before walking around her, squatting down whilst taking off the Mentis Stone.

Rainbow's eyes began to flicker open at this, spotting him holding the stone above her with a smile on his face. "Welcome to the family Dash." With that, he placed the stone on her forehead. And before the girl could realise what he was doing, her eyes glazed over and her face went blank.

As the stone did its work, Flash heard footsteps and looked up to see Twilight and Sunset looking around the corner. Flash told them to undo the ropes and they obeyed, managing to get the ones holding her legs off before the stone's glow disappeared.

Rainbow's eyes unclouded and her face slowly regained its natural expression.

As that happened, Flash and the girls helped sit her up before he undid her arm bindings. "Rainbow," he stepped around her, "how you feeling." Rainbow blinked several times before smiling lovingly up at Flash, an expression none of them ever though they'd see on her.

"I feel amazing master," she tried pick herself up but her legs gave out under her and she fell forwards. Flash managed to catch her and she cuddled into his chest, like a little girl would do to their father after being scared.

Flash had decided to make her much more subservient and had removed her ego, which would allow her to accept her masochistic tendencies and life as a slave much easier. She'd still act like she usually would in public, but in private she was an obedient little plaything. Beautiful.

"It's okay," Flash stroked her head as he held her up. "Give yourself a few minutes to regain your strength."

"Thank you master," Rainbow whispered into his chest. "And thank you for helping me learn to accept who I am." She looked up at him before getting up on her tip toes, being the shortest of her group of friends, and planting her lips onto his and kissed him for a few seconds.

Flash smiled into the kiss before his nose caught onto the smell that was oozing off their bodies, then noticed to dripping sound of Rainbow's pussy leaking their juices. They needed to get cleaned up. "Sunset, Twilight, clean this place up while Rainbow and I take a shower."

"Yes master," the girls obeyed as Flash helped Rainbow into the shower.

Once there, he placed Rainbow next to the wall as he started the water. And as it cascaded down their bodies, the two each grabbed a bar of soap. But before Rainbow could started to clean herself, Flash told her to wash him. And she did without hesitation, Flash doing the same for her and soon their hands were wiping each other down while making out with one another.

Eventually, Rainbow's hand landed on his dick while his went to her ass. The two seemed to pay extra attention to these areas and eventually, Flash's dick was rock hard once again.

It seemed Rainbow had been hoping for this, as she stepped back against the wall and opened her legs before using her hands to spread her pussy lips. But Flash had another idea.

"Spin around." Rainbow raised an eyebrow at this, but did as she was told and turned towards the wall. Flash then stepped up behind her and placed her hands on the wall, then grabbed her by the hips and pulled her back until she was completely bent over.

And as the water continued to pour down on them, Flash rubbed the soap bar between her ass cheeks to make sure it was sufficiently slipped up. Once that was done, he grabbed his dick and lined it up with her asshole. "This is the whole reason I wanted you. Because all that exercise has given you the tightest looking ass on earth." Rainbow blushed at this, only to then hiss as Flash began to push his cock into her anal ring. Even with the soap, it was a tight squeeze and she loved it.

"Oh fuck!" She cried as Flash forced half his dick into her rectum, then pulled out before trusting forwards and getting a another inch in. "Yes...ah...keep going!" Flash did so, as the water continued to rain down on them. He was in just as much pleasure as she was, being right that her ass was the tightest one he'd been in.

He began to increase his speed, making Rainbow moan out as her ass was forced open without any gentleness. "Oh yeah," he panted. "That's what I like," he grunted as he finally got the last few inches of his dick into her. He then reached up and grabbed her hair, gripping it tightly before using it to pull Rainbow backwards onto him.

"OH FUCK! OH FUCK YES DON'T STOP!" Flash didn't have any intention on doing that, pounding into the girl as his balls slapped into her cunt and making them both moan.

They did this for a good ten minutes, until the pain and pleasure began to be too much for the both of them and drew them closer to the edge.

"Oh god master!" Rainbow cried, "I'm about to cum."

"Me too!" Flash groaned in reply before pulling her hair hard enough that she was pulled backwards until her back was against his chest. Rainbow took this moment to look back into her master eyes before kissing him once again, their climaxes finally exploding as she squirted her juices onto the shower floor whilst he shot hist load up her ass.

Rainbow's eyes went into the back of her head as she felt her orgasm rip through her body, whilst feeling the sensation of her master's cum flying up her bowels. This proved too much for her still recovering body, making her legs give out once again and needing Flash to hold her up.

He himself felt his legs weakening, so stepped back until he had his back against the wall and slid down it. Hitting the floor with Rainbow sitting on his lap, dick still in her ass, they both panted as the water continued hitting their bodies.

They both felt themselves begin to be overtaken by their exhaustion, wanting nothing more then to fall to sleep. But before they could, they heard the shower be turned off before feeling something gently slap them away.

They opened their eyes to see Sunset and Twilight staring at them. "Sorry master," Twilight told him. "But you can't sleep here."

Sunset nodded, "we've been in here too long. The janitors and probably gonna be here in a few minutes and if they catch you like this."

Flash nodded, knowing they were right. "Let's head home," he turned to Rainbow. "I've got a lot more toys to use on you." This made Rainbow look giddy, giving her new energy to pick herself up, dry herself off and quickly get dressed. Flash did the same and once the girls made sure no one was outside, he left the locker room and they made their way towards his card.

He gave Sunset the keys so he and Rainbow could take a nap in the back of the car, the lot quickly getting in before driving off to Flash's house and a lot more fun to be have with their newest plaything.


	5. Preperations for Another Hunt

The school week had come to an end and we currently find Flash sitting in his living room, pants down with a girl's head between his legs.

Rainbow was buck naked with her hands cuffed behind her back and an egg vibrator up her asshole, kneeling infront of her master sucking his dick for all she was worth. It had been several days since she was made into Flash's slave and she had fit right into being his toy.

Over the last few days, Flash had subjected her to an array of BDSM situations and she'd loved every single one of them. This was especially true for the ones involving pain.

Not only that, but she'd also turned their sex dungeon plan from an idea to a near reality. With her super speed and the constructions skills she'd gained helping Applejack build a set, she'd managed to build several devices for them that she was happy to test out. This included a sawhorse, stockade and other stuff.

Flash had been amazed when he'd headed downstairs and found what she'd been able to do so quickly, happily willing to reward her with some fun.

Now here they were, Rainbow bobbing her head up and down on his dick as the vibrating egg drew her closer to her own release. She'd managed to get six inches down her throat and was close to getting him to cum.

Good thing too as Rainbow had to be heading out soon, since she had a soccer match and her showing up late would be suspicious. So she quickly began to speed up her sucking, making Flash moan out. "Oh...yes," he placed a hand on the top of her head and stroked her hair. "Good girl. Just...ah, just like that."

Rainbow smiled around Flash's cock, taking this moment to stick her tongue out and slide it along part of the cock she hadn't gotten in yet. This made Flash let out a sound she'd never heard before, whilst he pushed down on her head and forced her to take more of his cock into his mouth. Almost the whole thing was now stuffed down her throat, making her tongue reach his ballsack.

So as she worked Flash's dick with her mouth, she started flicking her tongue around his ball. This made Flash's eyes roll into the back of his head, placing his other hand on her head and applying more force.

After a good few minutes of this, Flash felt his balls tighten and with a mighty cry he shot off inside of her mouth.

The feeling of her master's seed flying down her throat was enough to put Rainbow over the edge, the girl crying out around the dick as she came. Doing so caused her to pony up, Flash smiling as he felt her ears appear under his hands as her wings appeared.

He quickly gripped her ears between his hands and started rubbing them, the sensation adding more pleasure to the girl's orgasm. Their climaxes eventually ended, Rainbow continuing to suck the now softening cock as Flash kept rubbing her ears. And so they stayed like this for a few more minutes, until Flash finally let go of her ears and she pulled back to take a deep breath of air.

Once she had her breathing under control, she smiled up at Flash while licking her lips. "Thanks for meal master. That's sure to keep me energised during the game."

Flash smiled, "no problem Dashie." He then reached over to grab a key off the sofa side table, Rainbow standing up and turning around to let him uncuff her.

Once freed, Rainbow pulled the egg out of her ass and rushed off to get a quick shower while Flash sat back and relaxed. He needed to be mentally prepared for today, as he planned on adding another girl to his collection.

This time, he was going after Pinkie Pie.

When the girl had heard about Sunset moving, completely in the dark that it was into Flash's house, she wanted to throw her a big house warming party. But Sunset, cleaver minx that she was, managed to convince Pinkie that her new place wouldn't be ready for accepting guests for a while.

That was when Flash arrived and offered to let them use his place for the party, Pinkie jumping at the chance when she learned Flash had a pool. So today she was coming over to check the place out and figure out the best way to make the party the best one Canterlot High had ever seen.

So now Flash was waiting for her to arrive, which should be in about thirty minutes.

In that moment, a beeping sound caught his attention and made him look down at the coffee table. There, Rainbow's phone had just lit up to show she'd gotten a message. And so he reached down and picked it up, seeing that it was a text from Fluttershy.

I'm sorry Rainbow, but I'm going to be a little late to your match. I need to go off to the woods to return a few of my bunny friends home. I'll try and get to your match after that, but good luck if I can't make it.

Below the text was an address, Fluttershy obviously sending it encase something were to happen so Rainbow could find her. And as Flash looked at the area she had sent, the wheels started turning in his head.

Fluttershy was going to be all alone in the woods, an area that was almost always devoid of people. It was the perfect spot to grab her. Although, this was going to mean he had to delay Pinkie's turn, but it shouldn't take to long to convert Fluttershy. He just had to detain her, and he had the perfect way to do so.

He quickly sent another text, pretending to be Rainbow, telling her not to hurry. Once it was sent, he got up just as Rainbow ran downstairs in her soccer kit. "I'm off master," she moved over to give him a goodbye kiss. Once that was over she turned to head out, but not before Flash gave her ass a quick smack.

She cried out and smiled at him over her shoulder, then ran out the door.

Once she was gone, Flash got to work and headed downstairs to the basement. He then headed into Twilight makeshift lab, where she kept the herbs Chris had used on them. They had all been liquidated, for research purposes, and they currently had ten vials of the liquid. They'd already tested them out on Sunset and Rainbow, finding that one vials worth was enough to disorientate the drinker while adding a second dose would knock them out for about an hour.

Flash grabbed two vials and pocketed them, then went into one of the other rooms to fill a duffel-bag with everything he'd need for what he intended to do. After that, he headed back upstairs with the bag and entered the hall just as he heard a knock at the door.

"Right on time." He placed the bag down, remembering to grab a blindfold out of it, and headed to the door.

As soon as he opened it, a pink blur jumped inside. "Hi Flash!" Pinkie Pie almost screamed as she spun around to take in the details of the house. "Wow, this place is huge. It's perfect for a party!"

"Thanks Pinkie," Flash shut the door. "Glad you like it."

Pinkie stopped spinning to turned towards him, "so what's allowed right now?"

Flash raised an eyebrow, "huh?"

"What parts of the house will the party goers be allowed in. I'm guessing yours and your parents rooms are off limits, but where else should I keep out of."

"Oh," Flash didn't really think about this since he didn't intend for there to be an actual party. Thinking quickly, he decided. "Just those rooms and the garage. Other then that, anywhere's free."

"YAY!" Pinkie cried as she jumped up and down, "there's loads of room to play with. Oh," she stopped jumping, "I should see how big the pool is. Almost everyone's gonna wanna hang there."

"Hang on," Flash said before she could get ahead of herself. "Before we check the pool, do you think you could help me prepare a special game I came up with for the party." This seemed to tweak Pinkie's interest.

"Special game. That sounds fun. Let's go!"

"Great," Flash reached into his pocket and pulled out the blindfold. "Well first, you need to put this one."

Pinkie tilted her head and raised an eyebrow, "why?"

"it's part of the game," he told her as she stepped up behind her. "Just trust me, alright."

"Alright," Pinkie let Flash put the blindfold on over her eyes. "Just don't try and use this situation to cup a feel," she giggled. Oh, if only she knew.

"Don't worry," Flash replied as he grabbed her by the arms. "Now just follow my lead." He pushed her towards the basement entrance and directed her down the stairs. Once at the bottom, he moved her over to one of the doors. "Okay, this is it. Now remember, no removing the blindfold until I tell you."

"I know. I promise I won't remove it."

"Pinkie Promise?" Flash knew that would get her to do it.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

"Alright," Flash opened the door, "in here." He pushed her inside and looked over at his target, a wooden stock that Rainbow had built. They were already opened up and ready to be shut the second the victim was in them, said victim being the blind puffball he was with. "Okay," he stepped behind her and grabbed her wrists, "walk forwards." She did so, moving slowly so as to not trip over anything. "Stop," he said once she was within range. "Now," he raised her arms so her wrists were level with her neck, "bend over."

"Why?"

"Trust me, you'll enjoy this next part."

"Okie dokie lokie," she slowly bent down while Flash stepped around her and reached up to grab the top of the stocks. And the second she was between the holes, he slammed it down to trap her neck and arms between the pieces of wood and locked the padlock shut before she could react. "What the?" She said as she realised what had happened, trying to pull herself free but was unable to. "What's going on? Flash?"

Flash smiled before grabbing a pair of handcuffs off a nearby table.

He then knelt down besides her left leg and swung the cuffs around her ankle, locking it in place before pulling it and her leg towards a hook that was bolted to the floor. "Flash," Pinkie said in a scared voice, "I don't like this game." Flash chuckled as he locked the cuff to the hook before moving over to her other leg, though Pinkie had started kicking with that one and he almost got his nose stomped by her shoe. But eventually he managed to grab her leg and put the cuff on it before locking the other one to another hook.

Now Pinkie was stuck, bent over with her legs forced wide and her ass in the air.

"Flash!" Pinkie almost screamed, "let me go!"

Flash smirked before moving over to her front and pulling the blind fold off of her, seeing her glaring up at him as he smiled. "Sorry Pinkie, but I'm gonna have to leave you here for a bit. I was planning on having some more fun with you, but something's come up and I need to go out for a bit. But don't worry, I won't leave you here without something to entertain you."

"What's wrong with you?" Pinkie asked angrily as she tried to pull herself free, but still couldn't. "Let me go before-" She didn't get to finish as Flash shoved a ballgag into her mouth and fastened it tightly around her, reducing her to only being able to talk in murmurs.

With his hostage firmly silenced, Flash moved over to a nearby table to look over to objects he had available. A good portion of the things he'd prepared for Pinkie were now in the bag upstairs, but he still had several toys left for her. But first things first, he needed to deal with her clothes.

Luckily for him, he knew Pinkie always carried a spare set since she was always likely to stain what she was wearing thanks to her magical abilities. So he didn't have to worry about holding back while removing them.

Pinkie watched as Flash turned back to her, seeing he was now holding a pair of scissors that made her eyes go wide in fear. She began to wiggle, but couldn't break the stocks hold on her as Flash walked behind her.

She heard the scissors opening and closing several times, then felt Flash grab the bottom of her skirt and pulled it as straight as it could go. Seconds later, she heard to unmistakable sound of fabric being cut. She wiggled her butt, but couldn't stop Flash from cutting her skirt in half and soon felt a cold breeze around her ass.

She looked down and saw her ruined skirt fall to the floor, then felt Flash grab her shirt. She cried out as she heard the cutting sound again, though didn't wiggle as she felt the cold steel of the blade running up her spine. And so she stayed perfectly still until Flash finished cutting the shirt, finishing by chopping through the shoulder straps and letting it fall to the floor.

Now Pinkie was only dressed in her shoes, socks, bra and panties. The bra and panties were both a matching frilly pink, which showed off and tight bubble butt and held in her large breasts. After Fluttershy, Pinkie had the largest rack of her friend group. So when Flash cut through the bra straps, the puppies fell free and pointed straight down to fill up half the space between her and the floor.

Flash smiled at this and returned the scissors to the table, picking up a duel bullet vibrator, an egg vibrator like the one Rainbow had been using before and some tape.

He moved back over to Pinkie and sat down under her chest, her large breasts dangling infront of him. He smiled and grabbed one, Pinkie moaning at mistreatment as Flash squeezed it. Then, as her nipple became erect, he placed it in his mouth and began sucking on it. And again, this made Pinkie moan at the sensation until Flash let her go and did the same with her other breast.

This last about a minute until Flash gave her tit a quick bit, making her yip in pain and surprise, before letting go and grabbing the bullet vibrators and tape. Pinkie looked down and saw him tear of two long pieces and attached them to the bullets before grabbing her breast again. Her eyes went wide as Flash pushed one of the bullets against her nipple and used the tape to stick it into place, then did the same with the other one before adding a few more strands of tap to lock them in place.

Once the bullets were firmly tapped to her, Flash held the controller in his hand and switched it on.

Pinkie's eyes went wide as she felt the bullets begin to do their thing against her breasts, making her moan out as the sensation flew through her body and made her shudder. Flash smiled before turning it all the way up to the highest setting. This made Pinkie almost scream through the gag as her whole body flailed around, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

He laughed before lowering the device to its second lowest setting, making Pinkie stop flailing and pant out.

With a few more strands of tape, he stuck the controller to her stomach before grabbing the egg and moving over to her rear. Pinkie was so focused on her nipple's assault that she didn't feel Flash push her panties to the side, revealing her pussy for all to see.

And just like her head, her pussy was cover in puffy pink hair.

He smiled at this before using his fingers to rub the puffy lips, Pinkie finally noticing as her eyes went wide in realisation. She wiggled her ass to try and get his fingers away, but Flash smacked her jelly like cheeks and made her cry out as he clutched it. His fingers continued to work around the edge of her pussy and the inner workings of its lips.

Pinkie moaned at this, both the attention to her pussy and breasts driving her closer and closer to an orgasm.

Flash wanted to keep going, but knew he needed to be heading out soon. Luckily, Pinkie's pussy had started to get wet. And so he pulled his fingers free before grabbing the egg off the floor, switching it on and pushing it up against Pinkie's entrance.

The girl's eyes went wide as she felt the vibrating object touch her pussy, then slowly sink into it until it sat inside her cunt. She moaned even more at this, the low level vibrations driving her into ecstasy.

Flash removed his fingers and pulled her panties back over her cunt, preventing Pinkie from pushing the egg out, then stood back up. "Well, I'd better get going." This statement made Pinkie open her eyes and look at him pleadingly, mentally begging him not to leave her like this. "Don't worry, you'll have plenty of fun on your own." Pinkie shook her head, telling him she wouldn't.

But Flash didn't listen and moved back over to the table, picking her blindfold up before returning to her and placing it back into place over her eyes. Now completely blind, there was nothing to distract her from the sensation running through her breasts and pussy.

"See you," she heard Flash say before hearing his footsteps leave the room before the door shut behind her. All she could do was moan as she was forced towards her eventual orgasm. With no clue how long it would be until Flash returned, Pinkie knew she would be in for a long haul.


	6. The Animal Lover

With Pinkie firmly taken care of, Flash returned upstairs and grabbed his bag before heading out the door and getting into his car.

Driving into town, he stopped at a locate store and rushed in to grab two bottles of an energy drink he knew Fluttershy liked. After opening one and drinking half of it, he filled the bottle with the two doses of herbs before closing the bottle tightly. Once that was done, he drove off in the direction of the woods.

It didn't take long to get out of town and make it there, arriving just about an hour after leaving home.

He drove into the area Fluttershy's text had depicted and spotted Fluttershy's car a ways off, but saw no sign of Fluttershy. So instead, he pulled up next to the car and looked inside to see that none of her animals were in it. He put the car in park and got out, looking around the clearing and happy to see he was alone.

But not for long.

"Flash?" He turned in the direction of the voice and saw Fluttershy step out from the trees, a curious look on her face.

"Hey Fluttershy," he said as she walked over to them. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh," Fluttershy looked down at her feet, "n-nothing much. Just helping some of my friends from the animal shelter get home. They've really missed this place."

"I'll bet," Flash looked around. "Doesn't seem like this place get much human traffic. Guess that makes it perfect for wild animals."

Fluttershy nodded. "So...um...what are you doing here?"

"Nothing much," Flash shrugged. "I was kinda bored at home, so I decided to just drive around and see where I ended up. And I ended up here."

"Oh," Fluttershy replied, "alright. Sorry for asking."

"Don't worry about it," Flash replied. He'd need to do something about that timid streak, but first he needed to get her under his control. Time to get things started. "Hey," he reached into his car and pulled out the bottles. He opened the one he had prepared and held it out to her, "you must be thirsty bringing all those bunnies here. I know you like this."

"Oh," Fluttershy's eyes went wide at her favourite drink and reached out to take it. But before she could, she stopped. "Oh, are you sure?"

Flash nodded, "don't worry about it." He held up the other bottle, "the only reason I have two is because the store had a buy one get one free sale. You'd be doing me a favour."

"Alright," she took the bottle and started drinking it down. She'd consumed about half of it before stopping, Flash smiling as she did. "Oh," she looked at the bottle, "it tastes a little different from usual. Did they change the recipe."

Flash quickly took a sip of his before lying, "mine taste's different too. Still nice though." Fluttershy nodded and drank the rest of hers, leaning against her car as she did.

Once it was completely gone, she turned to Flash. "S-so you don't know what you're gonna do for the rest of the day?"

"Nope," Flash replied as he finished his, "any ideas?" Hopefully, this'll keep her distracted until the drug kicked in.

"Oh...well," Fluttershy thought for a moment. "Rainbow has a soccer game today. I told her I'd show up if I managed to get there before it ends."

"Huh," Flash replied, "when did it start?" He watched Fluttershy pull out her phone.

"About ten minutes ago."

"Oh," Flash thought for a moment, "well I doubt you'll make it in time. Traffic was just beginning to thicken up when I got out of town. It'll take about an hour and a half to get back there."

"Oh," Fluttershy looked upset about this, "that's too bad. I hope Rainbow won't be to disappointed."

"Hey, she's Rainbow. She'll be fine."

Fluttershy nodded before pushing herself off her car, only to find her legs were lacking all strength and suddenly gave out. She cried as she began to fall to the floor, only for Flash to be right next to her. He managed to catch her before she hit the ground, pulling her tightly against him to act as a support.

"You okay?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

Fluttershy's face went red as she tried to look away from him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what happened?" A sudden dizzy feeling began to overtake her, making her feel like her eye lids were about to drop.

"Don't worry about it," Flash began to help her move over to his car hood. "Here, lay down until you feel better." He propped her up on the hood and pushed her onto her back, the girl's head resting against the windscreen. And as she slowly felt herself begin to drift off, Flash retrieved his bag from the car.

"Flash?" He heard her say.

"Yeah?"

"How..."she yawned, "did you...know I was bringing bunnies here. I...didn't say that?"

Flash would normally panic at this blunder, but luckily Fluttershy's eyed completely closed before he had to give an answer. "Fluttershy," he began to gently shake her, "you in there?" There was no response and after waiting a good minute or two to make sure she was truly out, he picked her up bridal style before carrying her towards the trees.

He took one final look around to make sure the two of them were truly alone, then finally headed inside the treeline in search of a good place to set up shop. He only had an hour before Fluttershy would wake up, so he needed to be quick.

After ten minutes of searching, he decided he was deep enough in and found a large oak tree with a thick low hanging branch. He smiled before placing Fluttershy down against its trunk, then reached into his bag to pull out several long pieces of rope and a few extra toys.

With everything he needed in hand, he finally got to work.

* * *

The first thing Fluttershy noticed when she woke up was a hazy sensation.

As her eyes flickered open, her vision was blurry. But after about a minute, the sensation began to fade and and her eyesight focused. And as it did, she noticed something else. First was the bitter cold against her skin, along with something scratchy wrapped around certain areas.

She then noticed she could barely move, her arms and legs being held in place by something.

Her vision finally stabilised enough for her to look down, and gasp when she saw what had happened to her body. She was completely naked, her large breasts and pussy exposed for all to see. She also had several pieces of rope wrapped around her. A long piece of rope was wrapped around her chest, going from her armpit under her breasts to her other armpit before going up her back and over her shoulder. Then down between her breasts back under her armpit before going around her other shoulder and back between her breasts before going under her armpit one final time, being knotted behind her back. Her arms were tied behind her back to this piece of rope, whilst her ankles were tied to her wrist and forced her feet to be held against her ass.

Not only that, but she was also suspended in midair, as a long rope was tied around one shoulder before going up and over the tree branch. It then came back down and was tied around her other shoulder, keeping her held in the air.

She tried to scream, but discovered her mouth was filled with some kind of fabric and kept there with a piece of rope that was wrapped around her head and between her teeth. Panic began to set in as she started hyperventilating, struggling to try and pull herself free but found the ropes tied to tightly.

In that moment, the sound of a snapping twig made her look around to see someone walk towards her. "Ah," he said as he came into view, "sleeping beauties finally awake I see." Fluttershy's eyes went wide as she saw it was Flash, suddenly remembering that she was talking to him before blacking out.

She tried to cry out to him, but the gag reduced her speech to nothing but moans.

Flash stepped up and started circling her, taking in every inch of her and making the girl feel very subconscious. Of course, he'd already seen all she had to offer when he'd undressed and tied her up, but he knew this was making her feel uncomfortable.

The sound of sobs made him step infront of her and see she had already started crying. "Oh, don't be upset." She opened her eyes and looked up at him, the hanging rope having her be just a few inches shorter then him. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this once you start to let yourself go." Fluttershy shook her head to show she wouldn't, but Flash ignored her and reached out to grab her breast. She cried out as he gripped the large udder, squeezing it tightly and pulling it towards him.

He then did the same with the other one, beginning to fondle the two tightly and pushing them together. This really got Fluttershy's tears running, and the lack of oxygen from her stuffed mouth wasn't helping her situation.

Eventually, Flash let go of her breast and reach up and undid the rope tied around her mouth. He then put a finger into her mouth and pulled out what was inside it, Fluttershy looking down and gasping as she saw it was her panties.

With her mouth empty, he took several large breaths to help get her breathing under control. Once that was done, she looked towards Flash through her tear soaked eyes. "W-wh-why are you d-doing t-this?"

Flash smiled before dropping the rope and panties, then grabbed hold of her tits again. "I'm doing this...because you are a very beautiful girl." Fluttershy's face went red at this, while she started moaning at Flash treatment of her breasts. "And beautiful girls like you should only be used for one thing. Fucking." Fluttershy's face went even more red at hearing that dirty world. "But you'll never get to enjoy that sensation, because you're too timid to let others admire your body." He bent down to look her in the eyes, their faces drawing closer and closer to one another. "That's why I'm going to help you overcome that issue." With that, he forced his lips onto onto hers and shoved his tongue into her mouth.

Fluttershy cried out in surprise, unable to do anything as she felt his tongue begin to flick at hers. As he did this, she felt one of his hands let go of her breast and slide down her body until it reached her butt and squeezed one of her checks.

Unable to move her head away, she was forced to just hang there as Flash continued to kiss her. Her tears returned, flowing down her face along with her now smears eye shadow. And after about a minute, Flash pulled away from her and licked his lips. "Um, strawberry." She looked away from him and shut her eyes, praying to herself that all this was just a bad dream and she'd wake up any moment. But that hope was quickly dashed when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her nipple, making her cry out before opening her eyes and seeing Flash had begun to pinch it.

"P-please," she blubbered out, "please stop."

Flash shook his head. "I can't do that I'm afraid." He let go of her ass and reached up to pinch the other nipple, making her flinch and cry out in pain. "This is for your own good." He stopped pinching on of them and gripped her breast, bringing it up to his face. "You'll thank me for this later." With that, he opened his mouth and placed the nipple inside of it.

"NO!" Fluttershy cried as she felt him suck on her tit, flicking his tongue against it. She sobbed once again, but also moaned at the assault. "P-please, don't do this. I-I don't want this." Flash didn't listen and simply switched breasts as he continued to massage the other one. She cried out as she felt him softly bit into it, squeezing the tit tightly as he did. "NO! You h-have to stop. You'll make me...you'll make me..."

Flash looked up at her, wondering what she was gonna say. Did she mean he was gonna make her cum?

He let go of her breast and slowly trailed his hand down her chest and stomach until he reached her pussy, then gently dipped a finger into her. "Ahh!" Fluttershy cried as her entire body tensed up, making her cunt tighten around his finger.

He smiled around her breast as he moved his finger around, adding another finger and making Fluttershy moan out. She was getting wet, but was miles away from her climax. So what was she so worried about.

The answer came a minute later. "No," Fluttershy whispered out, "I-I can f-feel it. Please stop before it's too late. I don't want anyone to know about it." Before Flash could ask what she was talking about, he suddenly felt something drip onto his tongue. "NO!"

Flash pulled his mouth off her breast before looking at her tit, seeing a white droplet of some kind trickle out of it. He gave it another quick squeeze and this time, a short jet of the white liquid flew out and hit the ground.

Flash suddenly realised what Fluttershy had been talking about and smirked at her, the girl closing her eyes and looking away in shame. "So how long as this been a thing?"

Fluttershy sniffed, feeling humiliated that her greatest secret and shame had been found out. "S-since I h-hit puberty."

"And how often do they do this?" Flash started squeezing the breast again, making her moan as more milk shot out her nipple.

"T-twice a day. I-I have a p-pump and use it in the m-morning before and a-after school."

Flash smirked before he started squeezing her breast again, this time placing his mouth over it and sucking hard whilst he continued to pip his fingers in and out of her pussy. Fluttershy moaned at the sensation, the milk shooting out of her tit into Flash's mouth.

The teen had to admit it tasted nice, though had a milder sweeter taste to it then he was used too. He definitely wouldn't mind having this coat his cereal in the mornings.

He continued to suckle at her like a new born baby, Fluttershy's moans increasing at the never before felt sensation. This coupled with Flash's finger folly was driving her nuts, though soon her breast was completely tapped out and Flash released it from his mouth. But no sooner had he let it go, that he was sucking on the other one and soon caused it to squirt out the milk.

As he did this, he added a third finger with Fluttershy crying out in both tears and ecstasy.

This went on for a while, until Flash felt the milk flow begin to weaken and knew she was almost out. But as he did, he suddenly got an idea and stopped swallowing. And when the last drop of milk entered his mouth, he let go of her tit while keeping his mouth sealed.

His eyes locked with Fluttershy's, the girl suddenly getting a very bad feeling as she saw him smirk. That feeling increased as Flash grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her towards him, their lips once again meeting before Flash opened his mouth and caused the remaining milk to flowed into hers.

Her eyes went wide as she felt her own milk swirl around her mouth, trying to pull her head back but being unable to due to Flash's hand. All she could do was let tears flow as she was forced to swallow the milk, Flash finally letting go of her and stepping back as she looked down is shame of what had just happened.

"You're quite the tasty little treat," Flash told her as Fluttershy cried.

"Y-you animal."

Flash smirked and took off his jacket, catching Fluttershy's attention and making her look up as he pulled off his shirt before beginning to unbuckle his belt and pants. "Now the real fun can begin," his pants dropped and Fluttershy's eyes went wide at the sight of his hardening cock.

After kicking his pants away, Flash held up the hand that had previously been in Fluttershy's pussy and waved then under her nose. The girl cringed at the smell before Flash pushed them up against her lips and into her mouth, "tell me how you taste."

Oh how Fluttershy wanted to bit him right now, but feared what he'd do to her if she did. All she could do was consume her own juices until Flash finally pulled his fingers free. Remembering what he'd said, she looked down in shame before answering. "I taste like strawberries."

Flash smirked, "I thought you did." He then knelt down until his face was level with her pussy, "so I think I'll try it for myself." With that, he shoved his face into her crotch and began licking at her. Fluttershy cried out at the attention, as Flash began to devour her whilst reaching up and grabbing hold of her breasts. The licking, squeezing and rubbing caused her to cry out in pleasure.

"Please stop!" She begged as she felt his tongue dig into her love tunnel, "it's too much." She let out another moan as Flash pressed a pair of fingers into her while using the other hand to smack her ass, Fluttershy crying out in pain before feeling him begin to rub the spot. "I-I-I d-don't like t-this."

"You will soon enough," Flash told her before using his tongue to flick her clit and making her cry out. "Can't you feel it? The pressure building within you?" Fluttershy shook her head, but was lying as she did notice the feeling inside her stomach. And it just kept growing and growing as Flash ate her out and fingered her, making her cry out louder and louder.

This went on for about five minutes, Flash constantly changing up how he got her off so she couldn't get use to it. And eventually, Fluttershy hit her peak.

"N-N-NO! IT-IT'S HAPPENING! AAAAARRRRRHHHHH!" Her scream flew through the forest as she let her juices flow, her body shaking and her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her climax rocketed through her body.

Flash smiled as he continued to lap up her juices, Fluttershy's orgasm lasting over a minute before she finally started to come down from it. And once the last of her cum was licked up, Flash pulled away from her pussy and looked up at the girl.

Her head was hanging limply and her eyes were blank, the sensation of what had happened appearing to have fried her brain.

Flash stood up and walked over to the tree trunk, where his bag was sitting, and reached in to pull out a hunting knife before stepping back over to her. Fluttershy was starting to come back around and got her senses together just in time to feel the rope tying her ankle to her wrist be grabbed, then heard something scraping against it.

Before she could ask what was going on, her leg suddenly unfolded and her foot touched the ground. She then felt and her the same thing from the other rope, which was soon cut and let her leg fall free. She suddenly got a hopeful feeling that maybe Flash was finally letting her go, but that hope was dashed when he stepped back around without cutting any of the other ropes binding her.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of the large knife that Flash was holding, wanting nothing more then to start kicking at him with her newly freed legs. But her body was so sore and weak that she wasn't even sure she could stand, let alone kick.

All she could do was watch as Flash threw the knife into the ground besides him, then reached down and started stroking his still rock hard cock. Fluttershy's eyes grew wide once again as she realised what was coming next, "n-no." She started shaking around, trying to pull herself away, but the ropes she'd been hanging from only allowed her to move so far. "Please don't. I've never."

"I figured that," Flash reached out and dipped three of his fingers into her still soaking cunt. "You'll enjoy it, trust me."

"NO!" She shook her head as Flash pulled his fingers free, then wrapped them around his cock to get it nice and slick for what he was about to do. And once it was properly slicked up, he began to step towards her. "GET AWAY!" Her instincts finally kicked in and tried to kick at him, but Flash had been expecting it and managed to grab her leg before pulling her towards him.

Fluttershy cried out as she felt Flash get between her legs, then started panting as she felt something big and hard push up against her entrance. "Please," she whispered, "don't do this."

Flash didn't reply, instead leaning his head forward and looking her in the eye before thrusting his lips onto hers. Fluttershy was so surprised by this, that she didn't have time to react to Flash pushing his dick inside her. She tried to scream out, but it was muffled by Flash's mouth.

Flash continued to kiss her as he slowly sank his cock into her cunt, managing to get a few inches in before hitting the barrier he'd been seeking.

Fluttershy flinched as she felt her hymen getting pocked by Flash's dick, only to then feel the pressure let up as Flash suddenly pulled back. She was praying this meant Flash had changed his mind and was going to stop, but once again her hopes were dashed by him fiercely thrusting into her before an agonising pain shot through her body.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Her head flew back and her scream ripped through the trees, causing several birds to fly out of them in panic as Flash broke through her protective barrier. She continued to scream for a good minute, Flash not moving an inch until she finally stopped and began to hyperventilate.

But before she could catch her breath, she felt strong hands clasped upon her legs to hold them and her body up. She soon found herself being held horizontally by the ropes and Flash's hands, as he started slowly thrusting in and out of her again. "OH!" she began to cry out again, "stopppp...stoppppp...oh, stop...it hurts...it hurtssssssssssssssss...oh, god, it hurts so baddddddddddddd!" Fluttershy wept at the knifing pain shooting throughout her entire body, as the bastard thrust three more times up into her.

"Ah," Flash said as he felt the resistance disappear and began to really get into a rhythm. "Just relax Fluttershy. Relax and enjoy your first few minutes as a real woman." He continued to fuck her, building up more and more speed with each thrust and making her cry out as he did.

"Take it out...take it out...it hurts so bad!" Fluttershy sobbed in in despair and utter defeat. But Flash didn't take it out, simply continuing to fuck her relentlessly. "OH!" Fluttershy began to thrash her head from side to side, causing her long silky pink hair to whip around. "It's too big! I...I can't take it."

"It'll get better," Flash told her while thrusting his hips back and forth the push his cock deeper into her. And true to his word, after about a minute of pain Fluttershy finally got used to the size of Flash's cock and slowly her cries of pain morphed into deep moans.

"Oh," she whispered.

"That's my girl," Flash let go of her legs and grabbed onto her trim hips. This allowed him to shift positions until Fluttershy and his cock were both pointing straight up. Flash then started to buck up into her, making her moans increase as she and her large breasts bounced up and down.

This happened for several minutes, Fluttershy feeling herself draw closer and closer to her next climax while Flash enjoyed the sight of her. He loved watching as her look of despair slowly shifted to one of blissful pleasure.

Fluttershy felt herself be overcome by sensation flowing through her body, unable to stop herself from giving in and letting the pleasure consume her. She was such a state of sexual bliss that she didn't even notice her legs slowly wrapping around Flash's hips, her feet locking together above his ass as she stated subconsciously bucking back into him.

"That's it," Flash told her. "Just give in. You know you like it. You little slut." Fluttershy whimpered through her moans at being called that, but couldn't deny how much she was actually enjoying this now.

And she enjoyed it even more when Flash pulled her nipple into his mouth once again, sucking and biting on it whilst he continued thrust his impaling shaft deep into her core. "OH!" She cried, unable to stop herself. "Oh, god...yes...yessssss!" She couldn't help herself, she was passed the point of carrying anymore. All she could do was moan as she felt her orgasm begin to build.

But then, to her shock, she suddenly felt Flash begin to slow down until he completely stopped with half of his lengthy cock throbbing within her gripping snatch. "W-what are you doing?" She asked while trying to use her legs to push him back into her, but he was able to keep them both apart with ease as he leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"What do you want me to do, Fluttershy? Tell me!"

It was clear that Flash wanted her to know who was in command of the situation, and that she would have to beg him for what she wanted. Biting her bottom lip, wanting this cruel bastard to fuck her into a sexual oblivion, Fluttershy panted. "Please," she whispered back, "please, Flash...fuck me...fuck me...please...I need it. Fuck meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" As Flash thrust more of his solid meat into her, Fluttershy tightened her legs around her rapist and mewed "Oooooooooooo...yes! Yessssssssss...oh, yesssssssssssssssssss!"

In and out, in and out went Flash's cock, rubbing at her agitated clit each time. Fluttershy began moaning out loudly as Flash built up speed once again, this time not intending to stop until she was pumped full of his seed. Fluttershy's moans were music to his ears and eventually, he felt her shudder as a mind-shattering orgasm rocked her petite body and sent her mind shooting into outer space.

This lasted for about a minute until she finally began to descend back down to earth, feeling Flash's still humping meat slice into her. She suddenly broke out crying as she realised she had allowed herself to succumb to such a violation, climaxing to the man who'd forced himself upon her and stolen her innocence.

But her shame was quickly replaced with fear when she realised Flash was beginning to pant, which could only mean one thing. "NO!" She cried as she tried to wiggle off of him, "d-don't cum inside me!" Flash smiled and tightened his grip on her ass, having no intention of letting go until she was filled with his jizz. "Plea-he-heees," her tears flowed out like waterfalls. "I don't...I don't w-wanna get p-pregnant."

"Why not," Flash panted as he felt he was getting close. "You already produce milk. Obviously its a sign that your body was built to rear children. Might as well start what you were born to do."

"NOOOO!" Fluttershy shook her head, but could do nothing else as she felt Flash begin to grunt. "NO! No, no, no, no, NOOOO!" She cried out as she heard Flash give off an unintelligent moan before feeling something hot and slimy begin to hit her insides. All she could do now was cry, as the mental image of herself being pregnant with her rapist's child filled her mind. "Why?"

Flash's orgasm lasted a good minute before he finally fired his last bullet, signing as he held himself tightly against Fluttershy's body.

His senses eventually returned and he let her go, stepping back as his cock was withdrawn from her cunt. And as soon as it was free, her severally stretched pussy began to spill its contents out onto the forest floor.

Cum, blood and juices flowed out of the battered cunt and began to pool between and onto her feet, Fluttershy not noticing as her brain tried to process what had just happened.

But Flash didn't give her time to recover, as he pulled his necklace off from around his neck and held it up to Fluttershy's head. She opened her eyes and saw the stone, but before she could ask what he was doing it glowed as the tip touched her forehead.

Flash watched as Fluttershy's eyes began to cloud over, while her face went completely blank.

He waited patiently for the stone to do it's work, and finally the glow began to dim before completely fading. He watched as Fluttershy's eyes slowly returned to normal, putting the necklace back on before picking up the knife. He reached up and pushed the blade against the rope holding Fluttershy up and easily sliced through it, causing her to almost fall if he hadn't grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close to him.

He directed her towards the trunk and sat her down, cutting all the ropes around her, before simply watching as she started to come back around.

Her eyes finally focused while her face went back to its usual expression, making her look around until her eyes landed on him. And as they did, her face morphed into a sultry expression.

He didn't have time to say anything before Fluttershy reached out and pulled her towards him, their lips locking as they started making out under the tree. They did this for up to five minutes, eventually rolling around so Flash was on his back with Fluttershy sitting on top of him, until they couldn't take anymore and had to pull apart for air.

Flash looked up at Fluttershy, seeing nothing but love and devotion in her eyes...and maybe a bit of sexual hunger. "So my little pet, are you happy I did all this."

Fluttershy nodded, "yes master. I can't believe how much of a coward I was before." She laid her head down on his chest and started rubbing it like a cat would to its owner, even letting out a purr as she did. "Thanks you for helping me get over my fears and opening my eyes to the joys of sex." She sat back up and smiled down at him, "can we do it again? Please."

Wow, when Flash removed her timid nature he didn't realise what kind of animal he was uncaging. Why'd was he getting the feeling that his new pet would soon be getting the nickname 'Slutty-shy.'

"Sorry Shy, but we can't right now. When we get home, I promise. But right now, I've got another potential pet waiting for me back home. Besides, I'm sure your sister slaves will be happy to have some fun with you until we can have some alone time. Now get dressed."

Fluttershy looked unhappy at not being allowed to fuck again, but liked the idea of having sex with others. She quickly jumped up and stepped over to her bag, where Flash had placed her clothes, and pulled out her dress. She looked around and saw Flash watching her from where he sat and, hoping maybe she could arouse a second fuck session out of him, slowly raised her dress above her head and sexily shook her body to get it to slowly fall down her body.

Flash watched as her large rack disappeared under her dress, followed by her pussy, and felt his dick begin to stir once again. But he knew if he fucked Fluttershy now, he'd probably be too tied for Pinkie when he got home. So instead, he stood up and walked over to his own clothes.

Fluttershy pouted as she saw her plan didn't work, instead putting her shoes back on and tying them up as Flash put his last piece of clothing on. She then spotted her balled up panties on the floor and went to pick them up, but Flash had over ideas.

"Ah ha. Give them here." Fluttershy nodded and handed them to Flash, him putting them in his pocket to add to his collection. He had decided to treat the panties that his slaves were wearing when he caught them as trophies, maybe even have a display made for them all when he was done.

Fully clothed, the two headed back out the forest hand in hand until they reached their cars.

Flash gave Fluttershy his address and told him he expected her to be nude as soon as she stepped into his house. Fluttershy nodded and, after one final kiss, got in her car while Flash got into his.

They drove out with only one location in mind. And as he began to make his way back into town, Flash wondered how Pinkie was doing in her current situation.


	7. The Party Girl

Sunset sighed as she got off the bus and walked up the street, her home coming into view.

She had spent the better half of the day at Twilight's house, since most of her best science equipment was still in her lab there, continuing their work on finding a way to allow the Mentis Stone to control people without needing to wear them down. Of course they still had the drug plan, but there was only so much of the herbs and getting the person to consume it was tricky.

As such, they had been looking into other methods. One of which was finding a way to increase the stone's power, which they were starting to see had some merit to it. Mainly because they had a perfectly compatible source of power to help do the job, their geodes. Since both used Equestrian Magic, it stood to reason that their geodes could be used to amplify the Mentis Stone's power.

After all, the power of Jupiter Montage's mirror increased after it absorbed the lot of them within it.

And so, she and Twilight had started to work on designs for a device that would allow them to channel their magic into the stone. Needing to stop only three times, once when Twilight's mom called them in for lunch and the other two times for a quick make-out session.

But now Sunset was craving something else. Something hard, thick and long enough to fill her completely up. This was why she almost ran through the front yard after opening the gate, her excitement causing her to miss that Flash's car was gone. "MASTER!" She called out as she entered the house, beginning to strip off so she'd be ready when she found him. But he wasn't there, "master?" No reply.

This made her frown, feeling the itch begin to grow to an annoying level.

She knew Flash was planning to bring Pinkie into the fold, which was way she and Twilight had gone to her house so as to not build suspicion, and had been expecting him to be here enjoying her. But then she remembered what Flash had told her about his plans for breaking her and smiled, beginning to make her way down to the basement.

A loud buzzing sound caught her attention as she arrived at the bottom, directing her towards one of the rooms.

She put her ear to the door and listened, but heard nothing but the buzzing. So she opened the door and peered inside, smiling when she saw what she saw.

Pinkie Pie, almost completely naked and bent over with her head and arms locked in a stocks. Her body was covered in sweat and her panties, her only piece of clothing, were completely drenched.

The girl's head was hung low, as if she was unconscious or something. Sunset didn't know how long she had been there, but she knew it must have been a while. The only question was, why did her master leave her like this?

She finally came to the assumption that he must have turned her before heading out, leaving his newest slave like this likely because she asked him too. It was Pinkie, she'd likely be into this.

Sunset then hummed, as an evil smirk appeared on her lips.

If her master was done with Pinkie, he'd probably be okay with her have some fun whilst he was gone. And so, she headed over to the toy table and looked over what she had available.

Meanwhile, Pinkie's body was beginning to detect the presence of another person in the room and sent the info to her orgasmically fried mind. The girl began to wake up from her standing blackout, only for the sensation that was assaulting her breast and cunt to catch her attention.

She couldn't take anymore of this, having already climaxed six times since Flash left her. She was tired, her back and legs ached and the blindfold had heightened her sense of smell enough for her sweat to overpower her. She had to find a way to get out of this.

It was then that the info her ears had sent finally found a way into her brain, making her focus more on the sounds of someone humming and walking around. She wasn't alone, but the voice didn't sound like Flash.

She cried out, hoping the person would free her. "Oh," she heard, "finally awake are we?" She knew that voice, better then most people.

"Sunset?" She tried to say, but the ballgag in her mouth made it sound like nothing the girl could understand. She tried to cry out, but nothing she said made any sense as she tried to locate where Sunset was. She managed to locate her as she moved through the room, stepping up right next to her.

She suddenly felt one of her breasts being squeezed, causing her to cry out as the unseen assailant began to fondle her. She moan out, from both the squeezing and the vibrator taped to her nipple, as Sunset's hand moved over her breast until it reached the very tip.

Once there, it let go.

This confused the girl, until she felt a tugging sensation that made her realise what was going on. Sunset was pulling on the cord of the vibrator, eventually pulling hard enough to rip it off and make Pinkie cry out as the tape ripped off a few skin cells. She then felt the same thing happen with her other breast until she felt the toy be ripped off it too.

She cried out in both pain and relief, more so relief as the pain subsided and she no longer felt vibrations flow through her body. But once they were gone, she suddenly felt the hands return to massage her breasts and even pinch her nipples. This made her yelp, her fun senses telling her that Sunset was smiling.

"Oh we are gonna have some fun," she heard before felling something wet slide across her nipple.

Sunset was licking her, going slowly to increase the sensation, jumping her tongue from one breast to the other. To her sexually overloaded mind, she wasn't sure if this went on for a few seconds or a few minutes. All she could do was stand there as Sunset licked her tits for all they were worth. This, combined with the vibrator that was still in her cunt, was driving her towards yet another orgasm.

But eventually, Sunset stopped and let her breasts go before Pinkie sensed her moving. She didn't know what the girl had planned for her, but she had a feeling she wouldn't like it.

What Sunset was doing was going over to the table and picking up her first chosen toy. A ping-pong paddle. With it in hand, she stepped over to Pinkie's rear before grabbing her panties.

The sound of tearing fabric filled the room, as the girl's pussy was exposed for Sunset to see. And as soon as it was, the egg vibrator slid out of her cunt and fell the the floor with a clatter. Sunset heard Pinkie sigh in relief, smiling at the girl's ignorance to her fate.

She placed a hand on her ass and began to massage the cheek, marvelling at the bubble butt as she raised the paddle.

She loved her master, but she disagreed with him about who had the best ass out of her friends. Sure, a smaller ass like Rainbow and Applejack's meant a cock could go deeper into it. But for a girl who didn't usually have a cock, the focus was usually on the size and shape of it. And with hers being so large and perfectly heart shaped, Pinkie had the best ass in her opinion.

Pinkie's moaned broke her out of her thoughts and made her smile as she finally let go of her butt cheek, then brought the paddle down and smacked Pinkie's ass with it.

"MMMMRRRRRRRRMMMMMM!" Pinkie screamed through her gag, taken completely by surprise by this pain. And before she could fully recover, whatever struck her was removed from her ass cheek before her other cheek was struck. "MMMMMRRRRRRRRRR!"

Those screams were music to Sunset's ears, making her smile before continuing to slap Pinkie's ass and make her cry out through the gag. She didn't let herself fall into any pattern, wanting to keep Pinkie unaware of when or where the next hit would take place.

She's hit her left cheek three times, then twice on her right. She waited five seconds, then slapped her on her left before dealing another two to her right. And she never struck the same spot twice. This left Pinkie unable to brace herself, unaware of which part of her ass was about to be assaulted and being able to do nothing but cry out more and more.

This went on for several agonising minutes, until Sunset finally decided she'd had enough. Any more and she'd likely break the skin, the now very red and sore looking skin.

She moved over to the table and placed the paddle down, the sounds of sobbing making her turn to see Pinkie was crying. Looks like Flash hadn't given her the same pain enjoyment he'd given the rest of his slaves. Well, guess he didn't want them all to have the same tastes.

She turned back to the table and grabbed her second toy, a special strap-on that had two cocks on it. She slowly pushed one of them into her cunt until it was all the way inside, then clicked the straps around her until they were on tight enough not to come off. With that, she returned to Pinkie's rear and knelt down to stare at it.

As she did this, she reached over and grabbed Pinkie's drenched panties. Then she leaned forwards and gave one of the cheeks a kiss, then did the same with the other one. After that, she moved down to Pinkie's pussy and shoved her tongue into it.

The taste of bubblegum filled her mouth as she ate her out, making Pinkie moan and quiver at the sensation flowing from her never regions to the rest of her body. She couldn't focus on anything else as she was eaten out, the vibrators being nothing compared to this.

Unlike with them, Sunset kept changing up what part of her cunt she payed attention too and the speed she did it at. She knew this would force her to another orgasm, but she wasn't sure her body could take it.

But just when she was getting close, Sunset stopped licking and pulled her face away from Pinkie before standing up.

What Pinkie was unaware off was that while Sunset had been eating her out, she'd also been wiping her soaked panties around the strap-on's dick to lubricate it. And now that it was good and wet, she began to line it up with Pinkie's cunt.

When the pink girl felt something be pushed against her entrance, she quivered at the thought of it being another vibrator. But as it was pushed deeper into her, she gasped in realisation before trying to cry out. "NNNMMMM!" She screamed while thrashing her head from side to side.

Sunset wasn't listening, instead focusing on thrusting her hips forward to push the plastic cock into the girl's pussy. The force of her pushing it inside her was also causing the cock in her own cunt to go deeper in as well. This made her cry out in ecstasy and continue to push forwards.

When the cock was as deep as it would go, she pulled her hips back and made both it and the one inside Pinkie's cunt slide out before pushing forwards once again. This made the cock inside Pinkie go deeper, until he came up against a certain protective barrier.

And since Sunset never had one, and since she thought Flash had already taken her, the thought of this barrier didn't still existing didn't pop into her head. As such, when she felt the cock meet resistance, she just figured it was Pinkie's pussy growing tighter.

Still not listening to Pinkie's pleas, she pulled the cock back slightly before using all her strength to push it forwards and break through the resistance. "MMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRR!" Pinkie squealed through the gag, the strap of her now drenched blindfold snapping and making it fall off her face and reveal her bright red eyes.

Sunset didn't notice this, as she was to busy revelling in her own pleasure with the fake cock inside her being pushed deeper. This was where she really started to increase the pace of her thrusts, grabbing the girl's hips and pushing the two cocks in and out of their cunts in quick succession. All the while, Pinkie cried out in agony as her poor pussy was pounded without being given the proper time to adjust to the length being shoved inside her.

Time became a blur for them, as they both rived in the sensations that were pushing through their bodies. Eventually, the pain Pinkie felt began to dull and was slowly beginning to be overridden by a slight pleasure. Sunset however, felt herself drawing closer and closer to her peak and began to speed up once again. This made Pinkie cry out in more pain, as Sunset was seconds away from her orgasm.

But then-

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

Sunset suddenly frozen as she and Pinkie turned to see and angry looking Flash standing besides a confused Fluttershy.

"Master," Sunset pulled out of Pinkie and turned towards him, "you're back." She smiled before stepping over to him, "I was just having some fun with my newest sister slave and-"

SMACK!

Sunset cried out as she fell to the floor, her cheek stinging due to the slap Flash had given her. Once her brain caught up with her body, she turned towards her master in both shock and fear while holding her face. "Why?"

"You stupid cunt," Flash snarled at her. "She was mine to break."

"What?" Sunset slowly turned towards Pinkie and went wide-eyed when she saw her pussy, which was dripping a red liquid. She then looked down at her strap-on, seeing it was covered in the same red ooze. She slowly began to put the pieces together, her eyes filling with tears before turning to her master. "I'm so sorry," she began to crawl towards him. "I...I didn't know. I thought you were already done with her. I thought she was one of us."

Flash said nothing and stepped over to Pinkie, dipping a finger in her pussy before pulling it out and seeing it was coated with blood. After wiping it on her ass, he turned to Sunset. "Go to your room and don't come out until I send for you. And don't even think about cumming until then." Sunset nodded and got up, removing the strap-on and placing it on the table before running upstairs with tears in her eyes. Once she was gone, Flash turned to Fluttershy. "Go get something to clean her off."

"Yes master," Fluttershy rushed upstairs and left the two alone.

Flash slowly stepped around Pinkie before arriving infront of her, kneeling down so they were now eye level. The look in her eyes showed she was in utter despair.

He then reached up and unclipped the ballgag, pulling it out of her mouth and making her gasp for air. He waited for her breathing to come back under control, then watched as she turned up to glare at him. "What did you do to them. Sunset would never have done this to me, and Fluttershy...why are they doing what you say. And calling you master."

Flash smiled at her, "you'll find out." With that, he stood up before beginning to unbuckle his belt and undo his pants. Pinkie's eyes went wide as she watched him, right as Fluttershy returned holding a damp cloth.

Without being ordered, she knelt down behind Pinkie and began to clean up her pussy. The contact made the girl moan out, just as Flash finally dropped his pants and freed his cock for her to see.

Her eyes went wide as she watched Flash stroke it until it was half erect, then began to slowly step towards her. "No," she tried to move her head away, "don't." Flash grabbed her by the chin and squeezed until her mouth began to open, which gave him to opening he needed to shove his cock inside her.

Pinkie gagged as Flash thrust his hips and pushed four inches into her mouth, crying out as her airway began to be blocked. She then felt Flash grab the back of her head and start pushing his dick in and out of her mouth, his cock growing bigger and getting deeper with each thrust.

She wanted so much to just bite down on him, but in her current situation that wasn't a good idea. So all she could do was stand there as Flash forced more of his cock down her throat while Fluttershy kept wiping her cunt.

"Shy," the girl looked up at her master, "that's enough. Start getting her ready for me, and have a little fun for yourself." Fluttershy smiled before standing up and beginning to strip, throwing her clothes onto the floor so that she was now only wearing her geode. She then picked up the strap-on Sunset had been using and cleaned the blood off of it before kneeling down, pushing the fake dick into her pussy while shoving her face into Pinkie's cunt.

The party girl cried out around Flash's cock, as Fluttershy started to lick her pussy the way Sunset had. She heard Flash let out a groan as he got the final inch of his manhood inside her, the girl almost screaming as her nose pushed up against his crotch and blocked up so she couldn't breath at all. Eventually he pulled back and allowed her to take a large breath in, but then pushed back into her and caused her to gag once again.

This went on for several minutes, Flash's cock finally reaching full mast and completely lodging itself in her throat. As that was happening, Fluttershy ate her pussy while quickly stuffing the strap-on into her own cunt. This was pushing the formally timid girl towards her orgasm, making her increase her pressure on Pinkie's cunt.

Flash groaned as felt himself getting near to his climax, but didn't want to cum just yet.

And so, he let go of Pinkie's head and slowly pulled his dick free of her mouth. Once the head was out, she gasped and started coughing due to her former lack of oxygen.

She then heard the sound of a padlock being undone before feeling the pressure that had been keeping her restrained, finally be removed from the back of her neck.

As soon as the stocks were opened, Pinkie's exhausted body slid out of them and fell to the floor in a heap. She couldn't move a muscle and her ankles were still locked in place, so she was still as trapped as she had been before.

She heard footsteps and felt something land on the floor next to her head, causing her to open her eyes and see it was Flash's jacket and t-shirt. She then felt Fluttershy's mouth leave her cunt, hearing footsteps right before Fluttershy appeared before her.

The girl sat down, still shoving the strap-on in and out of her cunt, while using her other hand to squeeze one of her large breasts.

Suddenly, she felt hands pull her up onto her knees before they slid around her body and cupped her breasts. They slowly began to squeeze and fondle the large mounds, even pinching her nipples, as Pinkie suddenly felt something push up against her entrance.

"No," she said weakly.

Flash smirked at the girl's utter defeat and continued to thrust his cock forwards, the head becoming fully encased by her cunt as the rest of it followed.

Pinkie's face scrunched up in pain, Flash's cock being much larger then the one Sunset had used. "Flash...oh, owie!" She cried while Flash slowly pushed into her, making sure she adjusted to the size. "Stop...its too big...its too bigggggggggggg!" Flash pushed into the area where Sunset's cock had gotten, his dick about to explore uncharted territory. "Please...stop!" Pinkie pleaded frantically upon feeling the thick bulb begin to pull out of her. She clawed against the floor, trying to crawl away, then reached out to grab the wooden post of the stock and try to pull herself off him.

But she was absolutely no match for the strength of Flash's muscular body and arms, her fingers losing their grip on the wooden post as she was pulled back suddenly, right onto the thick fleshy prong.

"Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" She screeched as the cock went deeper then Sunset had before, with Flash remaining complete still to give her time to adjust. But after about a minute, he started thrusting in and out of her cunt with increasing speed as he began to once again fondle her breast. "Oh, god...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She began to pant, "it hurts...oh, Flash...you're tearing meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" she wailed out as the thick cock skewered up into her wet but very tight slit.

Fluttershy continued to watch her master play with his new toy while fucking herself, feeling her own climax quickly approaching. It seems she wasn't the only one who was gonna get to enjoy this, as Pinkie finally stopped crying out. Her face was slowly shifting from a look of horror and pain, to one of pure bliss.

Getting fucked out her mind while on all fours, Pinkie was starting to get delirious. She didn't like what was happening, especially with all the pain she had suffered through. But now that it had subsided, she couldn't denying that this was the most pleasure and excitement she'd ever derived in.

She had masturbated plenty of times before, but it was nothing compared to what Flash was doing too her right now.

Cream and cream she did on the thick fleshy pole, causing her to scream out loudly and almost rattle the room. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh...ohhhhhhhhhh!" She felt herself drawing close to the edge, as Flash pulled her up to him so his chest was now up against her back as he continued to squeeze her tits. "Oh," Flash suddenly grabbed her nipples as he pulled almost all the way out. Then, as he twisted them, he thrust forward with all his might. "OH FUCK!" She screamed as all nine inches of Flash's cock where pushed into her, banging up against her womb.

This was all she could take and soon enough, her body began to vibrate as her orgasm washed over her.

The tightening of her cunt and the feeling of her juices gushing over his cock was too much for Flash, causing him to grunt and he began to shoot load after load into her. As this happened, Fluttershy also hit her peak and came all over the strap-on dildo. This caused her to pony up, her wings fluttering quickly as she climaxed and began to make her fly upwards

The three all rived in their own pleasure for several long minutes, Flash letting Pinkie go and causing her to fall forwards. Luckily, her hair fell infront of her face and cushioned her face. Even so, she was still completely overtaken by her first full on orgasm. This coupled with her exhaustion from before caused her to slowly begin to lose consciousness.

Fluttershy finally stopped flapping her wings and fell back to earth, luckily it was only a few inches do she didn't hurt to bad when she fell on her butt.

Flash meanwhile, had finally recovered him his climax and realised this was the perfect time to get Pinkie as she was weak.

So he quickly undid the cuffs around her ankles before rolling her around until she was laying face up, then crawled up to her head. Pulling the Mentis Stone off from around his neck, he raised it up and pressed it against her forehead.

Pinkie's barely working brain only just noticed the glow from the stone before her eyes clouded over and her face went completely blank, signalling the brain rewriting had begun.

Flash had been worried that Pinkie, the special little snowflake that she was, would somehow be able to fight off the stones effects. But it seemed that even she couldn't keep ahead of its power, especially with everything that had happened to her today.

And so, the stone eventually finished glowing and Flash pulled it away before sitting back on the ground.

As everyone recovered their strength, Fluttershy pulled the dildo out of her pussy before crawling over to Flash. Once their she grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around her master's cock, gently massaging it with them and making him moan out.

She did this for several minutes, pumping her tits up and down and causing Flash's dick to grow harder and harder until it was full erect. She then changed up her technique, rolling her breasts around the base whilst she started licking the top. This made Flash moan out even more, "that's a good girl. Oh...just like that. God you're such a good slut."

Fluttershy smiled, "thank you master." With that, she pushed the head of his dick into her mouth and started sucking on it.

Flash became completely euphoric as his pet played with him. But eventually, his focus was caught by another. "Master." He turned to see Pinkie slowly picking herself up, still looking exhausted.

"Hello Pinkie. How are you feeling."

"Sore," she replied, "but I'm okay." She rolled onto her stomach before beginning to drag herself over to him. Once she was eye level with Flash, she brought her close to his. "Please master, I want it."

"Are you sure?" Flash asked, "you've been through a lot."

"I might not be able to move to well, but I'm sure there's some fun stuff we can do without me needing to move." With that, she leaned forwards and started kissing him. As Fluttershy continued to suck him off, he and Pinkie slowly made out.

Eventually, Flash felt himself getting close and pulled away from Pinkie. "That's enough," he told them. They pouted as Fluttershy let go of his cock, "lay down." Pinkie saw that order was directed at her and turned around until she was on her back, Flash turning to Fluttershy. "Ever hear of something called sixty nining?" Fluttershy shocked her head, Flash then using his finger to direct her over to him.

She crawl on top and he whispered into her ear, her eyes going wide before see smiled seductively at him. "I like the sound of that." She picked herself up and stepped over to Pinkie, planting her feet on either side of her head before squatted down until she'd sat on her face.

As soon as Fluttershy's pussy touched Pinkie's nose, the party started licking her with vigour. Fluttershy moaned before leaning forward and pushing her face into Pinkie's cunt, the two beginning to lick at one another with gusto.

Flash smiled as he watched this, picking himself up and staring down at them and they ate each other out.

Feeling himself calmed down, he thought about how to enjoy the two and suddenly frowned when he remembered he didn't get to take Pinkie's virginity. But then, he remembered another hole with a cherry he could pop. "Roll over." The two didn't respond or stop what they were doing as they obeyed, rolling around until Fluttershy was on the floor and Pinkie was above her with her ass stuck in the air.

Flash then stepped over to her and looked down and her ass, smiling as he saw the tight pucker was ready for the taking.

And so, she knelt down behind her and grabbed her by the ass cheeks. Pinkie winced at this, her ass still sore from the spanking Sunset had given her. But she didn't let it distract her from her task, as she felt her master line his dick up with her hole.

Slowly, Flash pushed the head of his cock up against he ass and felt the hole slowly begin to expand around it. This made Pinkie grunt and groan as she felt her splinter be penetrated, but fortunately Flash had removed her sense of pain so it was really just a sense of uncomfortably.

"Relax," he told her, "you tightening up is only gonna make it worse."

"Yes master." she replied while her voice was muffled by Fluttershy's cunt. She took a deep breath and tried her best to relax the muscles in her ass, allowing Flash easier access to her nether regions and slowly pushed his cock all the way inside of her.

The three stayed as still as they could, giving Pinkie's ass plenty of time to properly stretch out. Then, finally, Flash began to pull his cock out until only the head was inside her before thrusting back into her behind.

This made Pinkie moan into Fluttershy's pussy, as Flash pulled back again before thrusting even harder then before. This repeated again and again, Flash's thrusts growing faster each time. And eventually, Flash was pumping his pet's ass with a vengeance.

The three moaned out in sexual bliss as Flash pushed his cock into Pinkie's rear while the girls ate each other out, Pinkie's bubble butt giving him a soft impact as he did so while his balls swung infront of Fluttershy's face and slapped against the bottom of the party girl's cunt.

The two girls felt themselves being driven closer and closer to their orgasm, causing them to redouble their efforts to get one another off. Fluttershy suddenly wrapped her legs around Pinkie's head and pulled her closer to her cunt, while Pinkie began kneading the animal lover's ass cheeks.

This continued for several minutes until, finally, the too reached their peaks and moaned out while their bodies began to shudder. Fluttershy's wings began to flutter once again, but this time Pinkie was pinning her to the ground. This also caused Pinkie's rectum to tighten up around Flash's cock, clamping down and making him moan out as his own climax began to build.

But, having a better idea, he used all his willpower to stop himself before pulling his dick out of Pinkie's butt.

He continued to stroke his cock as he watched the girls begin to come down from their out of space adventure, Pinkie rolling off Fluttershy and landing on her back as they panted while their tongues stuck out lick dogs. "Faces together." The two did as they were told, shuffling around the floor until their heads were side by side.

Once that was done, Flash aimed his dick at their faces and increased the speed of his stroking until he finally hit his peak.

With a loud moan, he began to shoot his load. His first blast flew through the air until it landed on Pinkie's face, hitting her on the forehead while the second one landed in Fluttershy's eyes. The shots continued to fire, hitting the girls in different spots of their face. By the time Flash was finished, the two were completely covered hit his cum.

He stepped by until his back hit the wall and slid down it, while the two girls began to sit up and turn to one another. He watched as they smiled at one another, then leaned forwards to kiss.

Once that was done, they pulled apart and started licking the cum off each other.

This went on for about a minutes, until the last drops of sperm were licked off his face and swallowed. Then after that, the two turned to their master and began to crawl over to him. Both placing a head on his chest, they began to rest against him while wrapping their arms around his.

"This was so much fun," Pinkie told him. "Can we do it again?"

"Sure," Flash replied, "but not right now. The soul is willing, but the body is exhausted."

"Alright," Pinkie yawned. She too was exhausted, feeling like she could sleep for a month after what had happened today. But before she could rest, there was one thing she had to do first. "Master," he replied with an unintelligent sound, "can I help with Sunset's punishment. Please, I wanna get her back for what she did to us."

Flash sighed, suddenly remembering this little issue.

He'd need to make sure Sunset learned her lesson, and he had a pretty good idea about how he was gonna do it. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do."


	8. Sunset's Punishment

Twilight felt the wind blow passed her head as she rode her bike down the street.

As she turned into the street where her master's house stood, she sighed in relief. It had been tricky getting out of the house, since her parents were getting suspicious about the number of sleepover she was having lately. But she had managed to convince them to let her come, saying she and Sunset had to finish a project she had at her house.

So here she was, pulling up outside Flash's house.

And as she got the gate unlocked, she suddenly felt a powerful gust of wind blow up next to her. "Hey Twi," she turned to see a very sweaty looking Rainbow.

"Hey Rainbow. You win?"

"Heck yeah I did." Twilight finally got the gate open and the two headed up to the building, Twilight placing her bike against the wall whilst Rainbow opened the door. And as she did, she spotted a particular set of clothes on the floor infront of them. "Looks like someone started having fun without us."

Twilight smiled before picking them up and throwing them over onto a nearby chair, as a sound caught her ear and made both of them turn to see the basement door open before a naked Flash stepped out.

"Hello master," they both said in unison. They both licked their lips at the sight of his dick.

Flash smiled at them in surprise, "hello girls. Didn't expect to you two to be back today. Rainbow maybe."

"You think we'd miss seeing Pinkie now that she's one of us?" Rainbow asked, "so where is she?" Her answer did not come from Flash.

"Downstairs." They looked around Flash and saw a naked Fluttershy step into the room, her body covered in sweat and her hair looking like she'd just woken up.

Twilight and Rainbow's eyes both went wide as they saw her step up to Flash and put her head on her shoulders. "Wow, wow, wow, wow!" Rainbow stepped up to them, "when did this happen?"

"Today," Fluttershy smiled, "master freed me from my former pathetic self in the woods and now I'm his slave. Isn't it great?"

Rainbow's pout seemed to say otherwise. "Yeah, but I was kinda hoping I could help with bringing you into the fold."

"Don't worry," Flash assured her. "There are plenty more girls to help me get." This made Rainbow smiled as Twilight stepped up.

"So what about Pinkie? Did turning Fluttershy take up too much time and you needed to leave her?"

Flash frowned hearing this. "Well I did leave her, but she's still one of us now. However, the term 'good things come to those who wait' was proven wrong today." This made Rainbow and Twilight raise an eyebrow until Fluttershy went on to explain what they'd found when they got back."

"Ouch," Rainbow said. "Is Pinkie okay?"

"She's fine," Flash mentioned. "She's just a little tired. After a rest, she should be okay. But before she does that, she wants to help with Sunset's punishment."

"Makes sense," Twilight said. "So, do you want me to go get her."

"If you would," Flash replied before turning to Fluttershy and Rainbow. "You two able to make dinner?" They both nodded before heading towards the bedroom, while Flash returned to the basement.

Twilight meanwhile, headed up to Sunset's bedroom.

She knocked on the door and opened it, finding a crying Sunset laying on her bed. The girl rolled over at the sound of her door opening, showing Twilight a puffy face and bright red cheek. "Is master mad?" She sniffed.

Twilight stepped over to her and sat on her bed, moving Sunset's head onto her lap and stroking it. "I think so. What you ddi was bad."

"it was an accident."

"Maybe, but you still have to be punished. That way, you'll remember not to do it again." Sunset nodded, agreeing with her. "Just accept whatever punishment he gives you and I'm sure he'll forgive you when it's over."

"Promise?"

"Promise." With that, the two of them got up and headed downstairs, Fluttershy and a now naked Rainbow standing at the bottom frowning at her. Sunset kept her head down as she headed over to the basement door and headed downstairs, Twilight remaining upstairs.

She slowly made her way down into the basement, wanting to delay her punishment as long as possible. But eventually, she reached the bottom and looked around, wondering where her master was, until one of the doors opened.

It wasn't the one she had been in earlier, in fact being the one next to it. As it opened, a now dressed Flash could be seen in it with a frown on his face. "Inside." She quickly rushed in, keeping her head low, her eyes flickering all over to see what was in it.

This room had several BDSM contraptions in it, including a sawhorse, hoist and other objects.

She then spotted a naked Pinkie next to a construct that appeared to be a wooden L shape, that was angled to look like a tick sign. Infront of it were a wooden ankle stock held up by a pair of metal poles.

Flash walked past her and stood next to Pinkie, while she fell to her knees. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. I just...got overexcited. Please forgive me."

"It doesn't matter if you're sorry," Flash told her. "You need to pay for what you did. Besides, I'm not the only one you need to apologise to."

Sunset nodded before turning to Pinkie, "I'm sorry."

Pinkie pouted at her, "you popped my cherry. That privilege should have gone to master Flash."

"I know. I'll do whatever I have to to make it up to you."

"I know," Flash held up a pair of panties while Pinkie patted the L. "Put these on and come sit on this." Sunset nodded and got up, grabbing the panties and putting them on before moving over to the wooden construct. She climbed up onto it and planted her butt in the indent as Flash and Pinkie got to work.

Pinkie grabbed her feet and placed them in the stocks, locking them in place and causing Sunset's legs to be forced wide. Flash meanwhile, got behind her and grabbed her by the wrists before pulling them up. Her elbows reached the very top of the L, so Flash was able to bend them over the top. On the back of the L was a metal U that was bolted into the wood, with a pair of handcuffs hanging from it.

Flash grabbed the cuffs before placing Sunset's wrists into them and locking them tightly. Sunset was now completely trapped where she sit, unable to move off the makeshift gynaecology chair.

"Now what?" Sunset asked, wondering what they had planned for her.

"Now," Flash held up a ballgag and blindfold, "the real fun begins." He placed the items in place and soon enough, Sunset was completely blind and mute. The teen girl let out muffled moans as Pinkie moved over to another table, where some special items sat. "You see Sunset, you denied me the chance to take Pinkie's cherry for myself. Sure, her ass was fun, but it doesn't measure up to her actually virginity. So I've decided your punishment shall be the denial of something you want."

In that moment, Pinkie arrived holding the items. What they were were a bunch of vibrators connected to a large box by wires.

Pinkie placed the box between Sunset's breasts before using tape to stick it into place, making her moan out as the cold metal was stuck to her. Pinkie then started positioning the vibrators in certain areas and taping them down, while Flash went on to explain what was going on.

"These vibrators are all connected to a heart monitor, which has several setting on it." He didn't need to mention that, considering she was the one who bought the toy. "The setting we're choosing is one that will cause the vibrators to slowly increase in intensity alongside your heart rate. But once you're heart reaches a certain rate, it'll stop the vibrators entirely until your heart rate is back down. You realise what that means, right?"

She did. The vibrators would slowly work her close to an orgasm, making her heart beat faster and faster, but then stop before she hit her peak. And once she had her heartbeat under control, the cycle would start again. It was a torture mode.

Pinkie was almost finished placing the vibrators into position. Sunset now had one taped to each of her nibbles, one under her breasts and one inside her bellybutton. The last one was going inside her pussy, held in position by the panties she was wearing.

Once it was in place, Sunset was ready for her punishment.

Flash looked at the time. "It's just coming up to six o'clock. Your punishment will end at nine AM tomorrow."

Sunset's eyes went wide behind the blindfold, as she realised that meant fifteen hours of unfulfilled stimulation. She couldn't make it through that. She'd go mad.

But alas, she knew she deserved this.

So as she felt Pinkie place the suction pad over her heart, she heard Flash slowly counting down the seconds before she was to switch the device on. "Five, four, three, two..." Sunset tensed up, "one." With that, Pinkie flipped the switch and it began.

A suddenly sensation shot throughout her body, the vibrations from the vibrators spreading from their source and making her begin to quiver out. Flash and Pinkie watched as her torment began, seeing the heart rate monitor was beeping to indicate her heartbeat.

Sunset continued to squirm as the vibrators began to increase in intensity and sent the sensations through her, slowly making her grow wet as the feeling overcame her. With each passing second the vibrations grew stronger and stronger, making Sunset's body squirmed more and more as she was pushed towards the edge. She let out a large amount of moans, all muffled by the gag, as the dam grew close to breaking and her heart began to sky rocket.

But when she was seconds from finally cumming, the vibrators stopped buzz. "NUUMMMM!" She screamed as the sudden denial. She panted as she felt her climax begin to grow dull, making her moan out while tears began to break free. And once her heart rate returned to normal, the vibrators started up again.

Flash and Pinkie smiled at this, glad the punishment was working like it was suppose to.

They watched as Sunset started squirming again, the toys doing their thing and pushing her back to the edge before stopping once again and making her cry out in frustration. "Well," Flash looked at the time, "ten minutes down. Only eight hundred and ninety more to go."

Sunset turned her head in their direction, saying something that was muffled before crying out through the sensations. They couldn't tell, but the two guessed she was begging them to stop.

Not gonna happen.

"Come on," Flash directed Pinkie towards the door. "Let's leave her to bask in her misery." Pinkie nodded and they headed towards the door, hearing Sunset's muffled cries as they left the room before Flash closed and locked the door.

With that done, the two of them headed upstairs and found Twilight and Rainbow outside the basement door. "So..." Rainbow asked, "where's Sunset."

"Getting her punishment," Flash announced. "No one's allowed in the basement until nine AM tomorrow."

Twilight seemed to pout at this. "Master. If I don't go into the room she's in, can I go into the basement. Sunset and I are still working on our little project and I'd like to keep working on it." She batted her eyes, trying to give him the best puppy dog look she could, which made Flash's heart melt.

"Alright, but don't go into the locked room. If you do, you get the same punishment."

"Promise." Twilight then turned to Pinkie, "how you feeling? We heard what happened."

Pinkie smiled, "I'm..." she suddenly let out a loud yawn, "fine. Just tired."

Twilight nodded in understanding. "Well Fluttershy said dinner won't be ready for about thirty minutes. Why don't you sit down and rest up." Pinkie agreed and Twilight moved her over to a nearby couch, while Flash moved towards the stairs.

"I'm gonna go take a rest too. Call me when dinners ready."

"Yes master," the three girls all said as he headed up to the second floor. Once in his room, he flopped down and fell asleep. Thirty minutes later, he would be awoken by Twilight and find that she had joined the rest of the girls in going without clothes.

They headed down stairs before Flash and the four naked goddesses sat down to a nice serving of Mac and Cheese.

Once dinner was over, they all returned to the living-room to rest up. Pinkie pulled out a bored game she'd brought with her and she, Rainbow and Fluttershy played while Flash watched.

Twilight, the only one how hadn't been through a large amount of strenuous activates that day, chose to head down to the basement lab. She arrived at the bottom of the stairs and stopped upon hearing the sound of moan, moving over to the source and putting her ear to the door.

It was obviously Sunset, still suffering through whatever punishment Flash had chosen to put her through. And remembering what he said, she stepped away and headed into the lab.

There, she got back to work on the device and became lost in the majesty of science. Hundreds of calculations flew through her brain as she worked to figure out the best way to amplify the stones power. Everything else became a blur to her whilst she worked, until she eventually arrived at some solid formulas for how to best use the geodes to power up Flash's Equestrian relic.

The downside was it'll need all seven of their geodes, meaning it was useless until all of her friends were under Flash's control. So now all she could do was build it and wait until they captured Rarity and Applejack, but building it would need to wait until she had some help.

So, finally turning away from the calculations, she looked down at her phone and saw it was almost ten o'clock. She'd better get to bed.

And so she stepped out the lab, still hearing Sunset's cries, and headed up the stairs. And when she stepped out into the hallway, she noticed the lights were all off. But she could still see, thanks to the flickering light that was flowing in from the living room. The others must have left the fire on.

Deciding to check on it, Twilight carefully trotted into the room before stopping. The reason she stopped is because she had found she wasn't actually alone. Flash and Fluttershy were both laying infront of the fire, a rug being the only thing between them and the floor.

The flickering light of the fire was warmly reflected on Flash and Fluttershy's naked skin. Fluttershy was on her back and her legs were spread with her knees up on either side of Flash's gently thrusting body. Twilight found herself mesmerised by what she was seeing, quietly eased herself into one of the big comfy chairs to watch their mutual intimacies unfold.

From the darkness where she sat, she had a sort of diagonal view of the lovers with their feet towards her and their kissing lips to the fire place. Twilight watched as Fluttershy's hands slid over Flash's body, eventually grabbing his rising ass to draw him back into her body. Their kissing was intense and passionate and Twilight could only imagine how Fluttershy must've felt in the warmth of the fire, sandwiched between the comfort of the plush rug and the loving man on top of her. The thought made her feel a tingle of arousal in her own body.

Flash's hand busily kneaded one of Fluttershy's generous breasts and even in the dim firelight Twilight could see the bud of her nipple, erect with the pleasure of attention. She lifted one of her feet to caress Flash's leg and he responded with a deep thrust that made her moan out loud. Her neck arched back away from their kiss and then he brushed her hair aside and buried his face into her neck, kissing her exposed flesh. He thrust deeply into Fluttershy's belly once again to bring yet another, louder, moan from her lips. Flash's thrusting relaxed a bit and so did Fluttershy at which point Twilight realised her moans were of discomfort, not pleasure. Still new to the wonders of being with a man, she knew that Fluttershy was reeling from the painful, joyful sensation of Flash's cock probing to her very depths.

Slowly, his ardour renewed without the deep thrusting and his ass rose in a steady rhythm between Fluttershy's knees. His hands came up to her sides and then he lifted himself off of her until he was in a push-up over her body. Fluttershy let her arms drape about her head and Twilight saw a satisfied smile on her face as she looked up at Flash in the firelight.

His ass rose again and Twilight found her hand drifting to her own pussy as she realised the only touch the two of them had at that moment was where their bodies met as one. Fluttershy's feet came down to the rug and she scooted herself towards Flash a bit and then spread her legs out wide to invite his cock into her, an invitation he repeatedly accepted.

Once again, her lips told the story of his cock ploughing too deeply into her and he went to back off a little. Her hands came up to his hips and pulled him tightly to her body, embedding the rutting cock firmly against her cervix.

"Unnggghhh!" she gasped, yet still drawing him tightly to her. Despite the pain she clearly needed his cock deep in her belly. His body began to show a sheen of sweat in the light of the flames and Twilight knew it couldn't be long before he'd have to have his pleasure in her.

With a sudden move, Flash fell on top of Fluttershy and rolled her over until she was on top of him. Their mating interrupted by the change of position, Fluttershy lifted herself to a sitting position on Flash's loins and then rose up.

Twilight watched as Fluttershy took her master's cock in her hand and held its tip to her cunt lips before lowering herself, slowly, onto it. Inch by glorious inch it disappeared into her pussy until the crack of her ass cleft down onto his balls. She had that thing all the way inside of her! When she lifted up again Twilight was sure she'd get off of it, but then she came down on it again, hard.

"Ohhh!" her little voice rang through the room as she impaled herself onto him.

She sat there a moment as Flash's hands slide up her body, lingering on her breasts, then moving up to her neck and drawing her down to his chest. Their lips met in a beautiful, impassioned kiss, Twilight witnessing the wonder of his ample cock as it began to pump in and out of her pussy. His need was great and she saw his pace increase, bit by bit, until that tool of his was ploughing Fluttershy enough to make a wet, slapping sound as their mating built to a hot, lustful fury.

She rose up on his thrusting cock, his hands going to her breasts and beginning to squeeze them. Moaning quietly and running her hands through her tousled hair, her head rolled about her neck until she let it fall back. With her face to the ceiling she let out a thin wail of joy as her orgasm swept her heaving body.

Twilight watched as Fluttershy ponied up, whilst the milk she'd been told about began to squirt out of her tits. She could imagine what that had been like for Flash as he grabbed her hips and plunged himself up, up, up into Fluttershy, impossibly deep into her body.

Twilight heard him sigh and saw that lovely cock throb into Fluttershy, the balls jerking as they shot their loads of sperm into her waiting womb.

Flash withdrew his meat from her and slammed it deep into her again as he let loose another torrent of his come into the inner chamber of her lovely young form.

Wasted from their passion, Fluttershy fell on Flash's chest and lay there, her back rising and falling rapidly as she sought to catch her breath and recover from the furious mating she'd just been part of.

Twilight watched for a little bit as the two lovers shared a few more intimate kisses and his cock made a few more thrusts into Fluttershy's sperm-soaked pussy. Finally, the two of them appeared to slowly drift off to sleep as Fluttershy's wings and ears changed back to normal.

Twilight continued to stare at them for a minute or so, making sure they were really asleep, before stepping over to them while using her magic to pull a blanket that was draped over the back of the couch over to them. Placing the blanket over them, she smiled before heading upstairs.

As she reached the second floor, she suddenly heard a pair of voices moaning and looked over at where it was coming from. A nearby door that lead to a room nobody used.

She cracked it open before glancing into it, seeing Pinkie and Rainbow on a bed with a nearby lamp illuminating to room. It showed that Pinkie was currently wearing the double strap-on that had been used on her earlier and was currently thrusting it into Rainbow's cunt, the athlete laying on her back squeezing Pinkie's tits as they fucked.

Twilight once again felt herself reaching for her pussy and decided she wouldn't interrupt them, instead gently closing the door before rushing over to the mast bedroom.

Once there, she jumped onto the bed and started rubbing herself off until she finally reached her own climax. At that point she was so exhausted she fell asleep then and there, her glasses remaining on her face, with her dreams filled with the sexual images she'd seen before.

* * *

_8:24 AM_

Twilight's eyes shot open at the sound of a knocking on the door, which opened to show Rainbow's head pocking out.

"Hey Twi, you need to get up. Fluttershy and Pinkie are making breakfast and master wants us all ready to check on Sunset." Twilight nodded before getting out of bed, correcting her glasses, and heading out to the thankfully empty bathroom.

After a quick ten minute shower, she headed downstairs to find everyone else sitting around the dinning room table. Pinkie was dealing out pancakes as Fluttershy stepped out of the kitchen carrying a surprisingly full jug of milk.

They sat down and enjoyed their delicious breakfast until eight fifty five, at which point Rainbow used her speed to clean all the plates in "ten seconds flat" before they all headed down into the basement. Halfway down the stairs, Pinkie rushed back up them and returned a second later with a water bottle in hand. With that, they entered the room and what they saw was not a pretty sight.

Sunset wasn't moving at all, her body completely covered in sweat that had dripped down onto the contraption before making its way onto the floor. Her hair was a mess and her breath was steady. It's likely she'd either found a way to fall a sleep through the torment or, the more likely theory, blacked out. The buzzing of the vibrators could still be heard as they stepped over to her, Flash using his phone to check the time.

And the second the numbers changed to nine o'clock, he flicked the heart monitor off and killed the vibrators.

This seemed to pull Sunset back to reality, causing her to moan out as the others began to remove her blindfold, ballgag and the vibrators. Her eyes came into view and they saw they were red, puffy and head serious bags under them. And the second her mouth was empty, she started coughing. "Water," she croaked before Pinkie held the water bottle up to her lips and let her drink the whole thing. Once finished, she gasped in relief before turning to them.

"Now," Flash said, "you sorry for what you did?"

"Yes," Sunset nodded, "I'm so sorry. I won't do it ever again."

Flash turned to the others, "think she's learned her lesson?" They all nodded, obviously seeing she would never do it again. "Alright. You girls head back upstairs whilst I let her out." Then did so, as Flash began to under the ankle stocks.

"Master," he looked up at her, "please...I need it."

Flash thought for a moment and nodded. She'd suffered enough, so he might as well give her some relief. So once the ankle stocks were open, he lifted her legs up onto his shoulders while stepping up to her. He stroked his dick to get it hard and lined it up with her pussy, the two locking eyes before he thrust his hips forwards.

"OWWWWWW!" Sunset cried as he slipped into her, her cunt being slow wet he felt barely any resistance.

Flash quickly began to pump into her while squeezing her tits, Sunset's eyes rolling into the back of her head as she felt herself be pushed closer and closer to the edge. And with all the build up she'd suffered through the previous night, it didn't take her long to reach her peak.

But unlike last night, Flash didn't stop and actually increased his pace until Sunset let out a might moan as her cunt began to tighten around his dick. This last for a good minute, until Sunset finally came down from her climax. But Flash was far from done and kept his rhythm up, pushing Sunset towards yet another climax.

This was when Flash leaned down and bit onto her tit, making her cry out in ecstasy as her second orgasm built up. "Oh sweet Celestia! Oh...ohhhhh Celestia yes. FUCK!" Flash smirked at this, feeling himself draw nearer to his own climax and felling Sunset's legs come down off his shoulders before wrapping around his hips.

This allowed Sunset to pull him into her with great force, allowing him to go deeper and causing her more pleasure. And eventually, the two of them felt themselves reach their peaks and both climaxed at the exact same time.

Flash became as stiff as a board while firing his load into the quivering girl, the two eventually ending the orgasms before Flash fell atop Sunset whilst they both panted. They said nothing to each other for up to five minutes, until Sunset finally broke the silence.

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Am I forgiven. You asked the others if you think I'd learned my lesson. Does that mean you haven't forgiven me?"

"Yes," he felt her freeze up against him, "you are forgiven." He smirked at her sigh of relief while picking himself up. "I know you made a mistake and I know you're sorry for it. But if this happens again-"

"I won't," Sunset interrupted.

"It better not." With that, Flash pulled himself out of her before stepping around and uncuffing her hands. The pony turned human brought them down and began to rub her obviously red wrists, then slid off the chair. But as she tried to stand up, her legs gave out and she almost fell to the ground.

Luckily, Flash was there to catch her and helped her towards the door.

He basically had to carry her up the stairs into the living room, where the rest of the girls were waiting for them. Twilight used her magic to pick Sunset up and move her onto the couch, where she rest while the others talked about what they'd do next.

"So we need the last two geodes before you machine can work?" Flash asked Twilight, who nodded.

"Yes. Their powers combined will allow you to control anyone, no matter how strong minded they are, without the need for sexual exhaustion."

"So we need to get Applejack and Rarity on our side," Rainbow realised.

"How?" Fluttershy asked.

"Ooh," Pinkie raised a hand, "ooh ooh ooh. Me, pick me."

"Yes Pinkie," Flash asked.

"I could get us something special. A party planner friend of mine's been offering it to me for a while, saying I could use it if I ever wanted to throw an 'adult party'."

Flash raised an eyebrow at this, "any idea what it is?"

"He said it's called...Spanish Fly."

"I've heard of that stuff," Twilight said. "Suppose to make the drinker really sexually aroused. It could really come in handy if we can get some." She turned to Pinkie, "you really think you can get some?"

Pinkie nodded, "might take me a week or two."

"Alright," Flash had a feeling that would be more useful against Applejack. Considering her super strength, they probably wouldn't be able to hold her for long. So using that on her would be preferable. But until then, they'd focus on the weaker of their two targets. "So, how're we gonna get Rarity."

"I've actually been thinking about that," Twilight told him. "I think I might have an idea of how we can get her, but it's gonna take a lot of planning so Applejack isn't any the wiser."

"Ooh," Pinkie said, "you wanna be sneaky Sci-Twi."

Twilight smiled, "just a little bit."

"So what's the plan?" Rainbow asked.

"Simple," Twilight replied, "Flash is gonna throw a pool party." The others were confused by this, but they couldn't ask where she was going due to the sound of light snoring that filled the room and made then turn to see Sunset had fallen asleep.

This made them all smiled and decided to wait until she was awake before Twilight told them her plan.


End file.
